


Just Lucky

by Preppycat



Series: Kakegurui Komahina [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kakegurui, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blood, Eventual Romance, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered, Gambling, Guns, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hinata Hajime Is so Done, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hope's Peak Academy, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Scams, Slow Burn, kakegurui nagito, soft, wallslam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Have you ever watched Kakegurui and thought 'hey, this is cool but what if Nagito was in this?' Well, here it is.You don't really need to watch Kakegurui to read thisKomahina Kakegurui AU
Relationships: (of course these are just all the relationships seen but may not be the main focus), Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Pekoyama Peko, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Kakegurui Komahina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174742
Comments: 58
Kudos: 388





	1. Challenge Extended

"Hajime, this is a really bad idea. I mean, this is Nagito Komaeda we're talking about here! I'm fairly certain it won't end well." My peach-haired friend tells me as we lean against our respective lockers.

"You don't understand! Everyone who knows me already thinks I'm some average, loser nobody, but if I can beat the Nagito Komaeda in a gambling match then, I don't know, maybe I'll have an actual chance at being something of significance!" I reply, stamping my foot for emphasis. 

"Or you'll end up with an even worse crushing debt that you have right now, one you'll never escape! You're the one who's not comprehending this, Hajime, Komaeda is extraordinary! He's unbeatable, you know that! Please, Hajime, it's not worth it!" She argues, a desperation in her tone, eyes crinkling with worry. I lay my hand on top of hers, giving it a soft, reassuring pat.

"I can do this," I promise, "I-no, this is just something I need to do. I have to do this, to prove to myself and everyone around me that I actually have some worth!" She shakes her head.

"You're going to lose, Hajime. And believe me, life will be even worse as a Housepet. You have no idea of knowing how large he'll want to wager!"

"Come on, Chiaki, can't you believe in me just once?!" I groan.

"I'm always in your corner, Haj. I'm just trying to look out for you. Please, don't do this."

I open my mouth to refute what she just said but immediately trail off at the sound of a new set of footsteps moving down the hall. Naturally we both turn to get a better look. Teenagers are just nosy like that sometimes. 

With one rolled-up-sleeve arm, the owner of the footsteps, Nagito Komaeda himself, tucks a white lock of hair out of his shiny green-grey eyes, flashing everyone around him a friendly smile. Not that anyone should be deceived by a cheery smile like that of course. For anyone who had ever witnessed a Komaeda gamble, they already knew he was a merciless demon when it came to gambling.

He had taken millions upon millions of yen from hundreds of students, all done with that stupid, carefree smile. A lot of people chalk it up to cheating, or maybe he knew the tricks to all the games, I'm not sure. Whenever people dared to ask about his gambling methods and strategies, he'd claim it was all merely 'good luck.'

Yet despite everything, the one thing that was certain was that he absolutely adored gambling, like most people in this school. He relished the risk. He plays like...he doesn't care what happens to him in the end. Like. . .he has nothing to live for.

"Hajime, I'm begging you, don't do this!" Chiaki pleads. I shake her off gently.

"It's going to be fine." I promise. And with those words I step away from her, into the center of the hall.

"Uh, Nagito? Nagito Komaeda?" I call out hesitantly, not sure if he would pick up my voice from this far away, or even acknowledge a nobody like me for that matter. But to my surprise, he slowly comes to a stop and turns to face me, eyes wide and curious.

"Yes?~" He asks softly, voice just as smooth as silk. I gulp nervously.

"M-...My name is Hajime Hinata and I would like to gamble with you!" I blurt out quickly. It feels like word vomit, even though this is something I had planned out and rehearsed in front of the mirror even. But it's probably just my nerves.

His eyes widened in surprise, cocking his head to the side curiously. His eyes then run over me, taking my entire pathetic appearance in. I can't help but stiffen under his powerful, dominating gaze, making me both nervous and excited at the same time. After what feels like an eternity, he smiles.

"Mmm, alright. I'd love to gamble with you, Hi-na-ta~," He suddenly leans in close, his face mere inches from mine, "meet me right here after the final bell. I'd hate for anyone to follow us."

He then pulls away just as sudden as he'd leaned in, and flashes me one last smile. "I'll see you later then, Hajime~."

And with that he turns away from me, continuing to make his way down the hall, leaving me behind, flustered and bewildered. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from him until he disappears around the corner.

I feel a strong grip suddenly close around my wrist and I'm yanked out of the center of the hall. Getting spun around, I find myself face to face again with Chiaki.

"I can't believe you did that, Hajime!," She scolds angrily, "You're crazy, absolutely crazy! You're not going to accomplish anything, you can't beat him!" She throws her hands up in the air for emphasis.

"He has to be beaten by someone someday!" I argue back, "it could be me!"

"Except that it won't! I'm sorry, Hajime, you won't be able to beat him." She sighs. I glare down at her.

"I can and I will!" I snap.

Not interested in hearing anymore, I turn and storm down the hallway. Staying any longer would be fruitless, she'll just scold me even more.

-

The rest of the day I spend in nervous anticipation. A match against Nagito Komaeda, I'm going to gamble with Nagito Komaeda!

I couldn't focus on my work at all. I kept staring at the window, tapping my pencil absentmindedly against my desk, having fluctuating fantasies against conquering Komaeda and him draping a Housepet tag around my neck.

Before I know it, the final bell trills and I find myself back in the hall where I had asked him to play originally. I shift nervously from foot to foot, wringing my hands anxiously.

Will he even show up to this pathetic gamble against me? I mean, there are probably so many better matches he could attend where he could make some real money.

Maybe...I should just go home...

"Hajime, I'm so sorry I'm late!"

I turn at the sound of the silky-smooth voice. He's running towards me with a smile plastered on his face. He appears to have ditched his red blazer and had rolled his dress-shirt sleeves just above his elbows. Over his shoulder is a simple beige duffle bag.

He skitters to a stop in front of me, bowing his head slightly. "Sorry." He repeats. I shake my head slightly.

"It's no problem." I mutter in reply. He cocks his head happily.

"Shall we go then? Perhaps we can go to an empty classroom, we shouldn't get much disturbance in one of them..." He suggests thoughtfully. I bob my head.

"Yep, sounds good!" I reply. His eyes light up.

"Excellent! Come with me!~"

He grabs my arm and starts dragging me down the hall before I can react. He looks so excited to gamble it's almost scary.

He takes me straight to some random classroom at the other end of the school. I watch awkwardly as he pushes open the door and checks inside for any people before turning to grin at me. "It's empty." He informs me. I force a smile.

"Err-nice."

He enters first, me following him close behind, pulling the door shut behind us. 

"Sit anywhere you'd like, Hinata." He tells me, crossing the room. I glance around helplessly before just sitting at the desk closest to where I was standing. Komaeda approaches the desk in front of me, flipping the chair around so that he can sit directly across from me.

"I always keep a deck on me," He explains, producing a deck of cards from his pocket, "I'm always ready to gamble!"

He takes the cards out of their package, a more serious expression now on his face. He expertly fans them out in front of me, showcasing all of them.

"Check them if you want, Hinata, people always accuse me of cheating." He offers.

"Ah-I don't think that's necessary, thanks." I respond, intimidated just by how expertly he handles the cards.

"Suit yourself," He replies before giggling a little, "that was a little card pun."

He sweeps them all up in one fluid motion and begins moving them in an overhand shuffle.

"We'll do something simple, nothing life-threatening or anything. We'll each receive random cards and play five random poker hands. Whoever receives a higher hand will win the round, royal flush beats straight, full house beats flush, etc. If neither of us draw a common hand it's a tie," He explains, "is that alright with you, Hajime?"

"Sounds good to me." I agree, nodding.

The white-haired boy then deals us each five random cards, taking extra precaution not to look at any of them.

"Ah, before we begin, we have the matter of the wager," He hums, "perhaps...fifteen million yen to start?"

If I had some water I would've done a spit take.

"To start?! I don't have that much money on me!" I protest in response.

His eyes darken dangerously as he stares me down.

"Oh?"

"I-I mean, I can't afford to have a debt like that right now if I lose," I explain sheepishly, "adding that to what I have now...I'd surely be on my way to becoming a Housepet."

"But Hajime, it's way more exciting to put everything on the line!," He insists, "Isn't gambling all about the thrill of the risk?! It's...like your hope and despair are battling inside you! Don't you want to experience that wonderful addicting feeling?! . . .Ah, unless you're not brave enough."

Was it my imagination or did his eyes swirl a little?! Well, whatever, I won't allow him to mess with me like this!

'I'll show you!'

"Fine," I reply harshly, "fifteen million yen it is."

He smirks back at me. "Excellent~ Then let's begin."

He then swipes his cards off the table and examines them. Not that he could do anything about them in a game like this-a game that is entirely luck-based.

I slowly take a look at my first hand.

Two pairs. Not bad. Not as good as I'd like to be of course, but still better than it could be.

"Now then, let's relish the nerve-racking despair of not knowing who's hand is higher!" He chirps excitedly.

. . .Weird choice of words but alright.

"Are you ready, Hinata?" He asks eagerly.

"Um, yeah."

"Wonderful! Then let's begin!"

He slams his hand on the table revealing...nothing. No special combinations or anything.

He laughs, noticing my expression. "What awful luck, isn't it? We're only on our first hand and I'm already closer to losing! Ah-what did you have, Hajime?"

Huh. Maybe. . .I can beat him after all. Maybe his good luck has finally run out.

I proudly place my hand on the table. "Ta-da!" I say proudly. His eyes widened.

"Splendid, Hajime! Kudos to you on securing victory on our very-first hand!" He congratulates me.

What? No-shouldn't he be upset he's losing so far?

". . .Yeah." I mumble. He then sweeps the cards up and begins shuffling them back into the deck so that we may start fresh on the next hand.

"So, what made you want to challenge me?" He asks curiously. The words start pouring out of me before I can stop myself.

"Oh, um, honestly? I wanted to see if I would be able to beat you, since you are unbeatable," I admit, "if I were to be able to defeat you, then I might become someone. Not that it matters. I'm not any good at gambling or any of these games anyways, so this is kind of pointless anyway."

Wow, pouring my heart out to a complete stranger. . .shit!

My face heats up. "Ah, please don't tell anyone what I just said! I didn't mean to say all of that!" I immediately follow up with. He laughs.

"That was extremely honest and you said it all to a no one," He agrees, "but don't worry, your secret's safe with me~ Now then, on to the next hand?"

Like last time, he deals five cards at random to each of us. I flip mine over.

Dammit! Nothing!

The frustration must be palpable on my face as Komaeda gives me a curious look, saying nothing.

"Here we go." He says, placing his cards face-up on the table.

Ah-he has a flush!

I angrily slam my garbage hand down on the desk. Komaeda giggles.

"Calm down, Hinata!~" He teases.

"Shuddup." I grumble in response.

He snatches the cards back up and shuffles. I take a deep breath.

"Why did you agree to gamble with me?" I ask.

"You caught my interest. And rightfully so. Be careful, Hajime, I might just keep you after this is over~"

My cheeks immediately become dusted with pink.

"One way or another I'll make you my pet~" He breathes, "now then, third hand?"

Wait-what did he just say?! I probably misheard. Or maybe it's just a strange mind game...

Nagito deals. I get nothing. Neither does Nagito. It's a tie.

We move onto the fourth hand. Somehow, I come out on top.

The. Fifth hand. Nagito triumphs.

"It appears...we are at a tie." He comments.

"A tie." I echo. He smiles.

"Then, shall we stake it all on one final hand?! Such an exciting gamble, wouldn't you agree, Hajime?!"

I lean back slightly. "Um...yeah, that seems fair."

"Ehehe~ Prepare to be in debt to me, Hinata~" He teases, dangerous glint in his eyes. I shiver.

He collects the cards, shuffling them rapidly. "Ah, this is exciting!" He gushes. I sigh.

"Deal em." I respond.

He deals five random cards to each of us with a grin. "Now, let's begin! The beginning of the end!"

I take a look at my cards. What incredible good luck! A straight flush! There's no way he can beat me now!

I glance over at Komaeda, trying to read his expression. Wow, he has such an incredible poker face, doesn't he? He's truly a professional. Me on the other hand, can't contain my happiness.

"STRAIGHT FLUSH," I boast, slamming my hand on the table, "read em and weep!"

He smiles curiously.

"Well done there, Hajime." He congratulates me.

"Now I believe you owe me that fifteen million yen," I say, "Hehe, I can finally pay back all of my debts! Yeah! Woohoo!"

I do a little wiggly dance in my seat.

And that's when Nagito starts giggling. I freeze.

"Ah, Hinata~..." He drawls out.

"Wh- …Oh no." I groan.

He gently lays his hand on the desk, fanning them out.

"You've got that wrong~"

Son of a bitch!

He has a royal flush.


	2. This Crazy School

The room seems to start spinning.

I lost. . .I lost?!

Ugh, why am I even surprised. Of course I lost. Chiaki was right, it’s impossible to beat someone like Nagito Komaeda. What I fool I was, challenging him. Next to him I am nothing, just dirt for him to trod on.

I sneak a glance at Komaeda. He’s staring back at me with a curious gaze, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He tilts his head, flashing me a dazzling smile.

“I assume you’re not able to pay right now?” He says. A jolt of anxiety ricochets through my body.

“I-uh. . .no,” I mumble, “I can’t. Sorry.”

“I see. What does this make your debt now?”

I scratch the back of my neck. “Ah, I don’t know the exact number. Couple million yen, probably. . .ugh. I assume you’re going to be contacting the Student Council about this?” I trail off into a mutter. He hums thoughtfully.

“Mmm I’ll absolve our debt if you drop to your knees before me and lick my shoes.” He replies evenly.

“PARDON?!”

“. . .That was a jest. It was just a small game. Besides, I had fun so consider it paid.” He responds, waving his hand dismissively. I frown.

“Huh?! I. . .don’t understand. You kept taunting me about taking all of my money!” I point out.

“Ah, that,” He giggles, “no, you just looked so cute all flustered and intimidated! I simply couldn’t resist~.”

Pink flares up in my cheeks. “H-Huh?!” I stammer. He smirks at me.

“Come on, Hajime, say ‘ahh Komaeda-sama, please spare me!’” He teases.

“Stop!” I whine back, embarrassed. He chuckles, rising from his seat.

“Ah, I don’t know about you, but, I’m ready for more excitement. It’s time to find another gamble,” He decides, “Hajime, won’t you accompany me?”

“What?! I mean, why me?” I quickly correct myself. He blinks.

"Because I like you Hajime. I want you to come with me.” He answers. I purse my lips.

“Ugh, fine. I have nowhere else to be anyway, so I’ll come with you.” I decide. His face lights up.

“Really? Wonderful! Let’s get going!” He cheers back, grabbing my hand excitedly, “Oh, Hajime, let’s go and see what’s going on around here!”

Not yet releasing my hand, he races out of the room, stringing me along. He starts dragging me down the hall, an animated gleam in his eyes.

. . .This dude is seriously scary.

I have no idea how long we’ve been jogging for when an unfamiliar voice suddenly calls out to us: “Nagito!”

The white-haired boy stops in his tracks, releasing my hand, turning towards the sound of the voice. I automatically follow suit.

Poking their head around the corner is a raven-haired boy, eyes fixated on Komaeda. I sneak a glance at Nagito to check his reaction. He looks quite pleased at what he sees.

"Shuichi!" He calls back happily, gesturing for him to come closer. The pale boy quickly approaches us. His grey eyes switch to me.

"Who's this?" He asks. Komaeda latches onto my arm and squeezes.

"This is Hajime Hinata! Hajime, this is Shuichi Saihara, my friend." He explains. Shuichi extends a hand and I accept it.

"A pleasure," He mumbles before turning back to Nagito, "anyways, I was wondering if I could interest you in a quick gamble?"

His eyes light up. "Absolutely! What did you have in mind?"

-

"The game is Three Hit Dice. It's really quick and simple," Shuichi explains, "Hajime will roll the dice. Numbers one-through-three will be called 'Up' and four-through-six will be down. You and I will write down in advance what we think the outcome with be with the letters 'U' and 'D'. The person with the most correct guesses win."

Shuichi, Nagito, and I are situated around a table. The competitors are sitting directly across from each other while I sit in front, toying with the die between my hands.

Nagito grins. "Sounds great to me. What's the wager?"

"This is a tame one-round game so a tame wager. Two million?"

"Sounds good."

I take a piece of paper from my bag and rip it in half. I slide a half to both of them, additionally providing them each with a black marker.

"Make your guesses then." I say.

Shuichi stares hard at his paper, furrowing his brow, drumming his fingers against the table as he thinks.

I look at Komaeda. He's looking up at the ceiling, thoughtful and excited, as he decides on what letters to write. After a moment, he grins and jots down his answers on the slip of paper. Shuichi frowns at him before slowly and cautiously writing down his own answers. Once they finish, they fold their papers and slide them towards me.

"...Right. Okay, so I'm going to throw the die now." I say. Nagito nods back encouragingly. I rattle the die in my clenched hand before twisting my wrist and throwing the die.

"Three." I read out. I glance down at the papers, marking them appropriately. Shuichi got it, Nagito did not.

I give Nagito a nervous look. He however winks back at me, giving me a sweet smile. I turn away, cheeks dusting with a bit of pink. "Throw it again, Hajime." He orders calmly.

I throw it. It's a four. I look at the papers. Nagito got this one, Shuichi did not.

Alright, final one. Nagito picked Up and Shuichi picked Down.

"For two million yen." I warn, tossing the die. It lands on it's side, spinning around, making the number indicators temporarily illegible.

It bumps to a stop a second later.

It's a Two.

Shuichi looks down, and grins. "...And still unbeatable, Nagito Komaeda." He says, reaching into his pocket to pay his loss. Nagito shrugs.

"Ah, sorry." He replies, accepting the money.

I don't understand. I've heard the rumors of Komaeda mentally destroying his opponents and claiming all of their money for his own but he's being so nice here. Maybe it's because Shuichi appears to be a close friend of his..?

I stand. "Well, I'm going to head home then. Uh...thanks for gambling with me, Komaeda." I mumble. Nagito's smile falls.

"So soon?" He asks. I scratch the back of my neck.

"Well, yeah, I really should be getting home. It's my night to make supper, so..." I respond sheepishly.

"Oh. Alright. I'll see you soon, Hajime!" He says, perking up.

"-Yeah. See you."

I turn and walk out of the room, letting out a heavy sigh.

-

"Hajime! Thank god, I was worried you died!"

I roll my eyes, folding my arms over my chest. "Relax, it was just a simple card game, nothing that interesting." I assure Chiaki. She frowns at me, slapping my arm lightly.

"Idiot! I can't believe you did that! It's a miracle you're not a Housepet right now!" Chiaki scolds, glaring up at me. I hold my hands up in self-defense.

"It wasn't even that much! Besides, I don't like how you just assumed I lost." I huff. She cocks an eyebrow.

"Didn't you?"

"...Yeah, fine, of course I did. He's unbeatable all right. He's really talented. He's. . .really something special."

"Talented? Special? Are you praising me?!"

As soon as that new voice joined the conversation, a pair of arms wrap around me, and squeeze. I would be terrified for my life unless I hadn't recognized the sweet voice of Nagito Komaeda.

"Hi Hajime! I missed you!" He chirps into my ear.

"Nagito?!" I exclaim, shocked.

Chiaki is staring at us, wide-eyed and bewildered. Meanwhile Nagito continues to latch on tight to me.

"Nagito, get off of me." I mutter finally. The fluffy-haired luckster pouts but never less complies. He then smiles at Chiaki.

"Hello there! I'm Nagito Komaeda." He says politely. Chiaki lifts her eyebrows.

"I've heard of you." She responds stiffly. Nagito frowns.

"Ah, Chiaki's just mad I called out-"

"A reckless loser like me?," He finishes, "No need to worry, Miss Chiaki, I let him keep his money."

"How much?" She demands. Nagito smiles lazily.

"Fifteen million."

"WHAT?! Hajime Hinata, you utter fool! What if you fought against someone who wasn't as generous?! You reckless idiot!"

"That makes two of us." I mutter back, giving Nagito a sideways glance. He winks at me. "What are you doing over here anyway?"

He pouts. "How rude! I just wanted to see my Hajime!" He sniffs.

"Not yours." I mutter.

"We shall see!~" He sings back, "anyways I'm actually here because I was hoping you'd accompany me to some lunchtime gambles later."

"Huh? Why me?"

He shrugs. "Because it was fun having you around yesterday. Or would you perhaps prefer to gamble against each other again?!" He replies, eyes lighting up. Chiaki pushes me away from him.

"Absolutely not, you're not gambling with him again!" She tells me firmly.

"Aw, don't worry Miss Chiaki I'd take good care of him," He quickly assures her, "I won't let him become a Housepet."

"Still."

I stare at my feet. "You just want me to come with you right? Fine then, doing it once won't hurt." I agree with a sigh.

"Really? Thank you Hajime!"

"It's really nothing."

"Where shall I meet you come lunch time?" He wonders.

"Here I guess." I reply, shrugging.

"Got it! I've got to get going now unfortunately. See you later then, Hajime!"

And with those words he happily trots away from us. Chiaki turns to me with a scowl. "I really don't like you hanging out with that boy." She sighs. I chuckle.

"You sound just like a worried mother, Chi." I say back. Her eyebrows crinkle.

"I'm always worried about you."

I smile at her. "I know. I appreciate it. But I can take care of myself." I promise. She purses her lips.

"Hanging around someone as crazy as him. . .nothing good can come out of that." She murmurs. I tilt my head.

"Probably, but. . ." I smile, "I'm curious to see where it goes."

-

"Watch it you disgusting, trashy Housepet!" A brown-haired girl laughs, shoving a blonde girl against the locker next to us. Chiaki flinches.

"Ah! Oh no!" She exclaims, rushing over to help her to her feet. The blonde-haired girl groans, rubbing the back of her head. "Are you okay?" Chiaki asks, extending a hand.

Well, I can't say I was expecting this. But then again, what should've I been expecting, waiting around in the halls during lunch hour?

"Fine. . .thanks." The blonde replies, accepting her hand gratefully. Chiaki easily hauls her to her feet with a caring smile. She sighs sadly, smoothing down her skirt.

"That was cruel what just happened! You don't deserve to be treated like that!" Chiaki insists, fuming. Sonia shrugs back, fiddling with the tag around her neck.

"You don't get much of a choice labelled like this." She responds.

Life as a Housepet is awful. Everyone treats you like dirt. People you thought were your friends turn their back on you. Oftentimes you even get treated like a servant. It's truly an awful sentence.

"What happened?" Nagito asks, coming up from behind. I gesture to Chiaki and the blonde.

"A Housepet got shoved harshly against a locker in front of us," I explain, "Chiaki is just helping her out.

Nagito frowns. "That's horrible! Ugh, I despise this Housepet system, it's unnecessarily cruel." He comments.

"I'm Chiaki Nanami." My friend tells her. The blonde smiles slightly.

"Sonia Nevermind." She replies.

"Pleasure to meet you! This is Hajime." My peach-haired girl says, dragging me over. I offer her an awkward wave.

"Hello Hajime." She says politely.

"Hello." I echo. She turns her eyes towards Nagito.

"Is this the Nagito Komaeda?" She wonders, eyes sparkling. Nagito chuckles nervously.

"Well, that is my name but I'm nothing special. . ."

"You're a gambling demon! I'm such a huge fan! The way you destroy every opponent in your path is extraordinary!" She gushes, "Ah, forgive me. A Housepet such as myself daring to-"

"Stop," He cuts her off gently, "your status doesn't concern me. I should apologize for talking to you."

"I'm thirsty." Chiaki mutters.

"Ah, me too!" Sonia agrees.

"Perhaps you two should go off together and get a drink." My fluffy-haired companion suggests, a sly look on his face. I raise an eyebrow at him but he just shakes his head back at me.

"Good idea!" Chiaki agrees immediately. Sonia smiles shyly.

"Alright."

Chiaki reaches for Sonia and together they take off down the hall. I turn back to Nagito who's grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I demand. He lets out a happy sigh.

"Oh, nothing. I just think they totally hit it off," He giggles, "I won't be surprised if they're dating by the end of the week."

"I highly doubt that."

His eyebrows lift. "Wanna bet on it?" He asks mischievously. I roll my eyes.

"Sure. But only because you're wrong." I reply.

"Hundred thousand says they do." He challenges. I snort.

"Fine. You're on."

We shake on it. He smiles.

"Now, shall we go see what's going on around here?"


	3. Hand Knife Trick

“Oh, look Hajime, there’s a crowd gathering over there!” Nagito hisses eagerly in my ear, “let’s go check out what’s going on!”

I roll my eyes. “It’s most likely just some stupid gamble everyone’s crowding around. Let’s just go somewhere more private.” I suggest. He shakes his head back at me.

“Absolutely not! If the gamble warrants a crowd, something interesting is going on,” He declares, “come on, Hajime!”

He grabs my arm and begins pushing his way into the sea of Hyakkaou Academy students, coming to a stop as we near the front. Nagito reaches out to the person in front of us and taps his shoulder. Shuichi is the one who turns around.

“Shu!,” He whispers, “what’s going on here?”

“Hand Knife Trick,” He whispers back, “there’s this girl who keeps challenging whoever comes by but so far no one’s stepped up. Everyone here is just waiting around to see if anyone’s up to the task.”

Nagito’s eyes sparkle dangerously. “How do you play?” He wonders. Shuichi lets out a sigh.

“Keep stabbing between your opponents fingers for a total of sixty seconds. Not stabbing the hand means the stabber wins and getting hit is a win for the injured one.” He explains, earning a shudder from me.

“Such a messed-up game.” I murmur, shoving my hands in my pockets. Nagito on the other hand, has a completely different view.

“That sounds so exciting! I’ll do it!” He decides, beginning to move towards the very front of the crowd. He probably would have made it too if I didn’t reach out and latch onto his sleeve.

“No you will not! It’s too dangerous!” I insist. He pouts.

“It’ll be fun though!” He whines, “you’ll see.”

“I’d strongly prefer if you didn’t participate in this. Let’s go!” I hiss, tugging on his sleeve. He smiles slyly.

“Oh, are you worried about me, Hajime? That’s incredibly sweet, but, I’ll be fine! I have the money to pay my losses.” He assures me. I grit my teeth.

‘That’s not my problem with it, you idiot!’

“Stay here with Shumai.” He instructs, prying my fingers off of his sleeve. Once he’s freed himself, he pushes through the rest of the crowd.

Sitting at a small wooden table is a brunette with two long ponytails extending from her head. She has piercing red eyes that are fixated on the knife she’s fiddling with. Komaeda saunters up to her with a lazy grin sprawled on his face.

“‘Heard you were looking for an opponent.” He says. She meets his gaze.

“You want to play,” She replies, earning a nod, “have a seat.” Komaeda accepts the invite, pulling out the chair in front of her and sitting himself down. “I assume you know how to play.”

Another nod.

“You can stab at me.” He offers, triggering a face-palm from myself.

‘You idiot!’

Shuichi gives me a worried glance. “He can take care of himself, don’t worry. He’ll certainly be able to hold his own against Maki Harukawa.” He mutters.

“Sounds like you don’t believe in your accuracy.” Maki comments dryly. Nagito smiles back at her.

“Oh, no, that’s not it. I just didn’t want to risk you getting hurt,” He explains, “I’d be happy to stab at you, if you wish.” She stabs her knife bitterly into the table.

“Spread your fingers. For ten-million yen.” She commands. Nagito doesn’t need to be told twice. I watch as his pale fingers inch apart slightly on the wooden surface as a white-haired girl steps forward, comically-large timer in hand. She presses the button on top, starting the block.

Maki Harukawa stares down at his fingers, a look of intense concentration and determination on her face. She raises it into the air and brings it down, hitting the center-space between the first two fingers dead-on. And then the next set. And then the next.

As the seconds continue to climb up, so does the speed of the knife. I can’t bear to watch the scene unfolding in front of me and at the same time I can’t tear my eyes away.

Maki looks angry now, hitting the table hard with each motion of the weapon. Nagito on the other hand looks as calm as ever. He’s smiling, even.

No-it’s not just a normal smile. . .he looks utterly thrilled. Kind of like, this is one of the best things to ever happen to him. Shuichi looks over at me, having noticed my visible bewilderment. 

“Nagito is unlike any other,” He mumbles, “sure, any other person would automatically hesitate to partake in such a risk but not him. He embraces gambles and risks, he gets high off of them. He’ll do whatever, as long as he gets to gamble. He has nothing to live for and he plays like it. Might as well when you have the money, right?”

I frown as the raven-haired boy turns away. “With luck like that he never loses; at least not that I’ve seen. He’s also a bit sadistic. He appears to love tormenting and destroying his opponents, although he hasn’t done it that much lately, at least, that’s what I’ve noticed. He likes to get in their heads.”

“He messed with me a little when we gambled. . .” I respond thoughtfully.

“I can’t say I’m surprised. You seem like just the kind of kid he would prey on. How much did you end up owing?”

I shake my head slightly. “Nothing, actually. He let me off the hook.”

His eyebrows lift. “Fascinating. I’ve never heard of him doing such a thing before. . .wow, you must have really caught his interest.” He muses.

“Is that why he’s been sticking around?” I reply wryly. He chuckles but offers nothing in reply. With a small huff, I turn back to the gamble currently occurring before us.

Maki looks more worn out now, still refusing to slow down. In fact, she appears to be pushing herself even harder. Nagito merely lets out a yawn, watching his opponent closely.

Suddenly, Maki raises the knife a little higher than usual and brings it down. . .right into Nagito’s ring finger.

I cover my mouth in shock while Shuichi winces on his behalf. Nagito lets out a yelp and then a low hiss of pain. I immediately move to rush to his side and inspect the wound but Shuichi holds me back.

After a moment of silence, Nagito looks up from his wound to stare into her eyes. “Ehehe. . .I win~”

With a huge scowl, Maki stands, ripping the blade out of his fingers. “I’ll bring you the money tomorrow.” She grumbles before storming off angrily.

The fluffy-haired boy tries covering his bleeding wound with his free hand, but it doesn’t do much for him. Shuichi and I hurry over to him while the rest of the crowd starts dispersing, having lost their interest.

“My God, Nagito, you idiot!” I exclaim, yanking the bleeding boy to his feet. Shuichi nervously eyes the stab-mark.

“Let’s just get you to the nurse’s office.

-

I place my books carefully in my locker and shut it to find Chiaki standing on the other side, making me flinch.

"Dammit, Chiaki, don't sneak up on me like that!" I complain. She grins.

"I just came to see if you wanted to walk home together." She responds. I sigh.

"Sure."

Chiaki links her arm through mine as we start making our way down the hall.

"So what happened with Nagito?" She asks. I grunt.

"He got himself stabbed in Hand Knife Trick." I reply dismissively. Chiaki wrinkles her nose.

"Ouch. Just in the finger though, right?"

"Yeah of course. What happened between you and Sonia?" Her eyes light up.

"She's wonderful! I wouldn't leave someone that amazing just because she's a Housepet that's for sure! We're having lunch together tomorrow!" She gushes.

"Sounds like you really like her," I observe, earning a nod, "kind of like more than a friend."

She snorts. "Yeah right. We just met today, Hajime. If that's going to be the case with anyone it'll be between you and Nagito."

I frown. "Huh?! Me and that maniac?! In your dreams. He's just sticking around. Which isn't a bad thing I mean he is entertaining." I explain. She grins.

"You used to say he was cute when we'd pass him in the halls, remember?" She teases. I roll my eyes.

"That's just before I knew how crazy he actually is!" I protest in a whine, "but that's not the point. Are you crushing on Sonia already?"

Her cheeks heat up. "I don't know. . .maybe?"

My mind flashes back to the ongoing bet between me and Nagito.

"Well of course you don't want to rush things. Take the time to get to know her, a couple weeks even. Don't rush into anything." I respond. She smiles.

“No promises.”

-

"Ugh, a science test, two English assignments, a math worksheet, and a history report," I mutter, "I'm going to off myself with a crimper." I slam my locker shut, emitting a loud groan. I steal a glance down at the watch on my wrist; I still have ten minutes until I need to head to class.

Maybe I should find Chiaki. Or maybe even Shuichi. Or even-

"Hajime, we meet again!~" A soft voice trills from behind me. I turn around with a loud sigh. Nagito Komaeda is standing behind me, one hand on his hip. He tilts his head, and smiles.

"How are you today?" He asks. I glare at him.

"What do you want? I'm very busy and I don't have time for your crazy antics." I respond coldly. He pouts.

"How rude. I just wanted to see you." He complains. I grunt.

"I don't have time for you. Leave."

I then brush past him, making my way down the hall. Not even five seconds later, light footsteps fall into step next to mine. My lip twitches in irritation.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!~" He sings. I don't reply. "you sound stressed today, Hajime. Is there something I can do to help you?"

"I just have a lot of school work, alright? Can you come back later?" I reply tightly. His eyes brighten.

"You want to see me again? Okay!" He turns to walk away but then hesitates, "oh, Shuichi wanted me to invite you and Chiaki to lunch today."

I shut my eyes briefly.

Lunch? With Komaeda? Well. . .I suppose it's better than me and Chiaki sitting by ourselves. And it's better to eat peacefully with him rather than be dragged to another reckless gamble, right?

My eyes open.

"Fine. Sure. I'll pass the message along." I reply. He smiles.

"Excellent!" He chirps, "then we'll see you in the cafeteria at lunch! Bye Hajime, love you!"

Before I can cough out a reply, he spins on his heel and darts away. Ugh, I don't think I'll ever be able to understand him.

I pull out my cell phone and shoot a text to Chiaki, telling her about our lunch plans. She replies back with a simple thumbs-up emoji.

I sigh. Well, at least there's a sliver of excitement in my life right now.

-

"I hope you don't mind, I invited Sonia." Chiaki whispers into my ear, leaning away from her blonde friend. I reach for an orange.

"I don't mind, of course. I'm sure Shuichi and Nagito will be fine with it too." I whisper back. Sonia cocks her head curiously.

"What are you two whispering about?" She asks. Chiaki shakes her head at her.

I turn away from the lunch line, scanning the room for Shuichi and Nagito. In the back corner I see a cloud of fluffy white. That must be them.

"I didn't expect someone to sit with me after I got this status," Sonia sighs happily, "I'm so incredibly grateful."

"Where do your friends normally sit?" I ask. She shrugs.

"They like to leave campus for lunch. They're long gone by now." She answers.

"Just rejecting your friend because of their status. . .it's awful. I wish they'd change the system." Chiaki comments sadly.

"The rest of the school doesn't think like that. Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about it." I say. Sonia perks up.

"The Student Council Election for this year is coming up! Perhaps if one of us can get in office we can make some changes!" She suggests. I shake my head.

"That would never work. None of us are talented enough to get the votes." I respond. Chiaki's eyes widen.

"But we know someone who is! Hajime, let's get Komaeda to!" She suggests excitedly. I frown.

"He would never do something like that." I reply immediately.

"I'm sure he'd be fine with it as long as he gets to gamble a lot," Chiaki replies thoughtfully, "it wouldn't hurt to inquire."

We start walking towards the lunch table.

"But would he be interested in what would pretty much be taking over the school. . .?" I ponder, "well, he did say once he wasn't a big fan of the Housepet system. . ."

"I'm going to ask him." Chiaki decides, picking up the pace.

"Hey! Wait!" I shout, hurrying to catch up with her.

"Hi guys!" Chiaki chirps, settling herself across from Shuichi and Nagito. I groan, sitting on her right side across from Nagito while Sonia sits on her left.

"You actually came!" Nagito responds happily. Shuichi smiles politely, picking at his salad. Chiaki eagerly leans forward in her seat.

"So, we were just discussing the upcoming Election." She begins.

"Nanami. . ." I mutter in a warning tone. Nagito's eyebrows lift.

"That's fine, don't let us stop you. It certainly is a fascinating process, perfectly fitting for a school like ours, huh? I wonder if the President will retain her position or some promising up-and-comer will overtake her. . ."

Chiaki grins. "That was our hope. Nagito, you once said you hated the way this school runs, correct?"

Nagito leans back slightly. ". . .Something like that." He replies hesitantly, as if he knew where this was going.

"And you're incredibly talented when it comes to gambling! So, we were thinking-"

"You were thinking." I interrupt. She rolls her eyes.

"I was thinking that you could try to become the next president!"

Nagito's eyes widen. "Me?! You must be mistaken."

Chiaki slams her hand on the table. "You're our only hope! We all want a change for this school and you're the only one out of everyone at this table that can actually accomplish it! Please!" She pleads.

Nagito's eyes narrow. "You've only known me a few days and you're ready to stake all of your trust in me? How do you know I wouldn't do something more devious than Celestia Ludenberg?" He points out.

"I like to believe in people. Even a stranger such as yourself. We're counting on you! Please!"

"Didn't you just come up with this idea two minutes ago?"

"I don't care. Yes or no?"

Sonia fiddles with her Housepet tag. "Please, Komaeda. we're not even human with these markings and it's not right." She says sadly. I rest my chin in the palm of my hand, watching him intensely. He stares right back at me, face unreadable.

After a moment, he turns back to Chiaki, opening his mouth.

". . ."


	4. Election Start!

"Sorry Chiaki, I don't think I'll do that. It's too much pressure for someone like me." Nagito sighs, drumming his fingers on the table. I clench my fist on my lap, focusing my gaze on my legs as Chiaki's face falls.

"Oh, come on, please? Just take some time to think about it!" She pleads. Sonia sighs. 

"Chiaki, stop, he already said no. We must not ask again." She murmurs. Chiaki pouts, sinking down in her seat, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Well. . .too be fair to them, you didn't give it much thought. You just dismissed it easily because you don't believe in yourself. I think you should at least take some time to think about it." Shuichi pipes up.

"The Election starts this Friday! You want me to make such a huge decision before then?" Nagito complains, throwing his hands up. 

"Nagito," I mutter, "I think you should go for it. You're the only decent person capable of taking over the horrid Celestia Ludenberg. . .consider it." 

His eyes widen. "Hajime. . .um, alright, fine, I'll give you guys my answer tomorrow, if you want." He relents. I smile back at him. 

"Thank you, Nagito." I say. He's eyes seem to briefly sparkle.

"Y-Yeah!"

-

I feel like smacking my head against my desk.

I've been in my room for three hours and I still can't focus on my work! I can't get my mind off of Komaeda or Sonia and Chiaki, or the upcoming Election. It's all just adding to the pre-existing stress I have going on in my life, with the heavy school workload and getting the money to pay my debts. 

Because in the end I'm just a kid in a messed up school with one friend and one crazy guy, just trying to survive until graduation. And it's definitely too late for a transfer now, besides from the fact that going to Hyakkaou Academy has been my dream since I was young; how was I supposed to know about these crazy people and insane systems?!

Ugh, I feel like a breakdown like this was long overdue. But can you really blame me?! My first year I didn't try to gamble unless I had to, let alone bother with the Election! I just tried to get my schoolwork done and be happy! But that was when Celestia Ludenberg took over and destroyed the school. 

So that's why this Election matters to me-to all of us. And what am I doing?-staking all on a zealous, fanatical gambler, who's just concerning in general. And he hasn't even agreed to gather votes yet, if ever.

I push away from my desk, ignoring my homework for now, flopping on top of my bed. I curl myself into a ball, cradling my head in my hands. I let out a loud groan, curling my toes. 

The Election kicks off in two days, and will last for thirty. Nagito Komaeda, please. . .

I drift off to sleep, eyebrows crinkled with worry.

~

"Hinata, come here~"

I look up from my book, glancing over at Komaeda sitting at the desk next to me. He's smirking at me, fiddling with the box of pocky in his hands. I frown.

". . .Why?"

He pulls out a piece of pocky. "I have a gamble for you~" He coos. I scratch the back of my neck.

"What kind of gamble. . ?" He snickers.

"Come sit in my lap and I'll tell you."

"Huh? No way!"

He pouts. "Please Hajime?" He pleads. I sigh.

"Fine."

I slowly and carefully cross the room and gingerly settle myself on his lap. He smiles, grabbing my arms and placing them around his neck.

"Here's how this is going to go," He breathes softly, "we'll nibble on both ends until we reach the middle. First person to bite down owes 300 million~"

My cheeks turn bright pink. I can only choke out a single "'Kay," barely computable.

He takes a piece of pocky, and places it between my teeth. Flustered, I squeeze my eyes shut. My excited yet nervous feelings intensify as I feel him gently take the other end in.

We slowly begin to inch closer to each other. The sweat is pouring down the back of my neck, he's so c l o s e, I-

~

I bolt straight up in bed, gasping and panting loudly. My face is burning hot.

Did I just have. . .a romantic dream about Komaeda?! 

Ugh, how gross of me. Atua have mercy. Well, I guess that's on me for falling asleep thinking about that weirdo. . .

I roll out of bed quite lazily. I dress myself quickly and hurry outside to wait for Chiaki to pull up in her car. Ah, I still feel nauseous, ugh!

It isn't long before the familiar sound of a car honking rings out as Chiaki pulls into my driveway. I sling my bag over my shoulder and hurry down to meet her, shivering slightly at the chilly autumn air. I slide into the passenger's side, collapsing into my seat.

"Hey Hajime." She says with a nod, pulling out of the driveway. I grunt back at her. "You look a little flushed, are you developing a fever?"

"NO!" I shout back, far too quickly which definitely arose suspicion. She frowns.

"Alright then, I'm sorry. . .I think?"

I groan. "I'm sorry for that. I'm just a little frustrated and exhausted I guess." I mutter. She smiles.

"I understand. I am too. But hopefully we'll meet up with Komaeda and get some good news today." Chiaki replies cheerfully.

"You're certainly optimistic," I observe dryly, "although I highly doubt he's going to intentionally gather votes for presidency."

"I believe he will. He'll realize how important this is and fight back." She promises. I cock an eyebrow, snuggling into my seat. 

"Whatever you say.

-

"I don't think we're going to find him before lunch." I sigh, leaning up against a locker. Chiaki rolls her eyes. 

"I'm sure if you actually put an effort into searching you'd find him. You're already a Komaeda magnet." She responds. I snort.

"Yeah right," I reach into my locker, grabbing my science textbook, "I've got to get to first period." 

She sighs. "Fine. But we're sitting with them at lunch again. And Sonia." She tells me. I press my lips together.

"You two have practically attached at the hip since you guys met. What's going on there?" 

Her eyes sparkle. "Sonia. . .pretty." She mumbles. I roll my eyes. 

"Whatever," I slap my locker shut, "later, Chiaki." 

"Right."

-

Is. . .Chiaki holding Sonia's hand? Ugh, one thing at a time, Hajime. 

I clutch my lunch tray tight in my hand, watching them approach. "Hello Hajime," Sonia greets me politely, "are Shuichi and Nagito in the cafeteria yet?"

I shrug. "I'm sure they're in the same spot as they were yesterday."

I wait patiently as they fill up their respective trays with some lunch and pay at the counter. I roll my eyes as they each balance their trays in one hand, grabbing on to the other with their free one. 

"You two." I mutter, starting to walk, them following close behind. They merely giggle in response.

In the back corner I see Shuichi and Nagito sitting in the same spot as yesterday. Shuichi looks quite pleased with himself while Nagito looks slightly annoyed. I approach them, forcing a smile on my face.

"Hey," I greet them, "can we sit here again?" 

Nagito looks up at us. "Please sit." He replies. We sit in the same spots as we did yesterday, me directly across from Nagito. Chiaki eagerly leans forward in her seat. 

"Let's just cut straight to chase," She begins, "Nagito, what did you decide? Will you be trying to overtake Celestia in the votes?" 

"Ah-um. . ."

His eyes shift nervously from Sonia to Chiaki and then finally to me. We lock eyes for a second before I rapidly avert my gaze. His body stiffens as he then stares down at his lap.

"Shuichi was pestering me all day yesterday," He begins, "I was originally just going to participate to gamble but then he started talking about the greater good and riding the school of it's despair days and I simply could decline to that."

Chiaki's eyes brighten. "So you'll try?!" She exclaims. He nods slightly.

"I'll try," He confirms with a slight smirk, "ehehe. . .this is going to be really fun~ however I have one condition." 

Chiaki frowns. "What is it?"

His smirk deepens and his eyes glimmer deviously. "Hajime has to kiss me." 

I very nearly spit out my food. 

"What?!" I sputter. 

"Come on, it's just a little kiss~" He teases, leaning forward. Well, I guess it didn't take long for his confidence to return.

"A-Absolutely not!!" 

He pouts. "Please?" 

"Hajime it is not that bad. Just kiss him on the cheek. I kissed Chiaki on the cheek earlier." Sonia pipes up, making Chiaki blush slightly. I turn back to Nagito.

"Hundred thousand yen." He mouths, glancing at the two girls next to me. I roll my eyes. 

"Ugh-fine, let's get this over with. Come here." I grumble. He leans across the table, smug smile on his face. I reach forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before rapidly retreating, covering my face in embarrassment. Nagito laughs in return.

"I wouldn't exactly classify that as a real kiss, but. . .I'll allow it. A deal had been struck!" He declares. Chiaki claps her hands together excitedly.

"Yes! You would make a splendid president, Nagito!"

He scratches the back of his neck. "I'd have no idea what I'd be doing. I'd just be doing that because I already like you all so much."

What?! Why'd he look at me when he said that?!

"I'm going to demolish everyone who stands in my way. Students, council members, the president herself. . ." He says darkly, eyes seeming to swirl a little. I shiver. Where did this come from all of the sudden?

I haven't really seen his darker side in person yet. He. . .really is kind of intimating. . .

He giggles a little. 

"Every last one. . ."

-

"Good afternoon, fellow classmates and Housepet. My name is Celestia Ludenberg, current president. The Student Council has called this assembly today to discuss the Election."

I slump down in my seat. I already know how this sadistic process works, I don't need to hear it again.

Friday had arrived, the official start of Election season. I'm seated next to Chiaki in the auditorium for the official Election Beginning Assembly, although I'd much rather be at home taking a nap or catching up on some school work. I'm so exhausted. . .

"I will call upon Vice President Kirigiri to explain how it works."

A lilac-haired girl stands up from her seat and approaches the podium, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Celestia smiles at her before taking a seat a little off to the side, gesturing to a tired-looking Housepet to bring her her tea. 

Kyoko clears her throat. 

"Good afternoon. For thirty days, instead of normal money chips, we will gamble with vote chips; everyone receiving one at the beginning. They'll be distributed in class next period. Everyone is a potential candidate. At the end of the thirty thirty days, the one with the most vote chips at the end is the winner and the next president. When any gamble with votes happen, a member of the Election Committee must oversee it," She explains to the crowd, "are there any questions?" 

When no one raises their hand she smiles, satisfied. "Very well. Best of luck to all of you."

I lean back in my seat. "Why can't we just have a normal election like other schools?!" I grumble. Chiaki sighs.

"You've known this school was ridiculous for a long time now, Hajime, just accept it." She replies. 

"Chiaki, shh!" I groan, shifting around in my seat, trying to get more comfortable. 

"I know you're stressed," She mumbles, "but it's going to be okay. We'll figure everything out." 

"Tch." 

And so, what would turn out to be one of this school's most craziest elections had begun.


	5. Nim Type Zero

After last period Nagito corners me by my locker. 

Hands slam down on either side of me the second I shut the door. I whirl around startled and before I can react further a knee slides in between my legs, effectively pinning me to the wall. My face turns red, back pressed against the wall.

I look up, tremoring slightly into the sharp stare of Nagito Komaeda. He smiles lazily at me. "Hello there~" 

"What are you doing?!" I hiss, "we're in public-no-you shouldn't do this ever! Get off of me!"

He leans in closer. "Make me~"

I can feel his warm breath washing over my face. I shiver. After another second, he abruptly pushes himself off of me, yawning. "Enough fun. There's plenty of time for that when we go to our love nest~ Anyw-"

"Excuse me, our what?!" 

He continues on as if I said nothing at all. "Anyways, come on! We've got to get going!"

I frown. "Huh? Where?" 

He fishes his vote out of his pocket and twirls it between his fingers. "Double this a few times I suppose. Come on!" 

I scratch the back of my head, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Ah-I don't know, I'm really tired and I have a lot of homework. . ."

His eyes narrow. "Huh? Really? I thought you were one of the ones who wanted me to do this." He replies darkly. I gulp nervously. How does his personality keep changing in a split second?!

"I-I-I know, but, um, I-" I struggle, grappling for an excuse. His eyebrows lift. 

"Yes?" He prompts. I groan. 

"Uh-"

"Are you scared, Hajime? Of me, even? That's cute, but also kind of weak."

"What?! Absolutely not, I-"

He grabs my wrist and begins dragging me down the hall. "There's a few games of Nim Type Zero going on and we can play at the same table! Besides, I can't gamble without my Good Luck Charm!~" 

Again with the change? And what did he just say?!

"What-just so I can lose my vote to you? I only have the one you know!" I protest.

"Just another vote for President Komaeda!~" He sings back, "get familiar with saying that or get familiar with being a Housepet!" 

"The best we'll get out of this is three more votes, including mine. Is it really worth playing a long game for?" I complain. He grins.

"Yes. It's going to be fun! It's going to be exciting! Let's have a great gamble, Hajime!"

"Calm down." I grumble, struggling to keep up with the over-excited boy. 

===========================================================================

Sitting at the east side of the table, I glance around at my opponents. Kaede, a blonde-haired girl that looks like she's just here to have fun, Peko, a grey-haired girl with a serious expression, and Nagito, who looked like he was about to kill someone and enjoy every second of it. And me of course, but has no idea what I'm doing. 

Overseeing the game is Kirumi Tojo, a member of the Election Committee; status identified by a brooch over her heart. She takes her place behind her podium and starts to speak. 

"My name is Kirumi Tojo, a member of the Election Committee. Just a reminder that all overseers will remain completely neutral and any discovered cheating will result in the player immediately being eliminated."

I stare down at the rectangular table, suddenly feeling very anxious. Nagito flashes me a reassuring smile from across the table. 

"The game is Nim Type Zero with three rounds, last one standing is the victor. The four types of cards are 0, 1, 2, and three. The objective is to get up to nine, the person reaching and/or going past nine will be eliminated. We will go around the table, each person placing down one of their four cards at a time. Any questions?" 

When no one asks a question she exhales deeply. "Then we'll begin round one. I'll now deal the cards." 

We all place our single votes in the center of the table as Kirumi steps away from the podium and towards us, deck of brightly-colored cards in hand. She shuffles them in a professional manner before dealing to us all at random. Nagito's hands slam down on his mini pile, dragging them towards himself. He scans his line-up, eyes glimmering dangerously.

With a shiver, I glance at my own cards. Zero, two, two, zero. Not good but not bad either. I look at Peko and Kaede, both wearing incredible poker faces. 

"Play will start with Pekoyama and then Komaeda then Akamatsu then Hinata and then back to Pekoyama." Kirumi sighs, leaning against her podium to watch the game play.

Peko narrows her eyes, placing down a three. Fair, probably good to get rid of the bigger numbers straight away. Although it could come back to bite her in the end. An interesting, bold choice really. 

Komaeda smiles brightly and lays down a two, bringing the total to five. I'm already extremely tense, this isn't good. Kaede lays down a three leaving me no choice but to lay down one of my twos. Pekoyama frowns, laying down a zero. Komaeda, still smiling, lays down a zero of his own. Kaede, letting out a frustrated groan, slams her one on the table, bringing our total to nine.

"Akamatsu has been eliminated." Kirumi announces. The blonde stands abruptly, tucking a long corn-colored strand of hair behind her ear before storming off. Kirumi gathers all of the cards before shuffling once more. 

"And then there were three~" Nagito drawls with a lazy smirk. Peko narrows her eyes. I however, sigh, knowing these two pros are about to demolish me. "Worried?" He asks me. 

"No reason to." I respond, lying like heck. 

"Wonderful."

Kirumi deals swiftly before stepping back once more. And just my luck, two Twos a Three and A One. I'm definitely screwed now. "Play starts with Pekoyama."

She sighs, laying down a two. Nagito in turn, lays down a three, making the total five. Knowing this isn't going to end well anyway I lay down my three, making the total eight. Peko lays down a zero. Nagito does the same, saying, "Sorry Hajime~" not sounding the least bit sorry at all. 

With a sigh, I stand from my seat, setting down my Two. "Hinata has been eliminated." Kirumi announces, gathering the cards to shuffle. 

"Ah, Pekoyama," Nagito says suddenly, drawing her attention, "what do you say we up the stakes a little?"

She frowns. "How so?" She asks. His smirk deepens. 

"Wouldn't it be incredible to lose something important if you lost?!" He gushes, "something as important as an eye or a limb?! Or damage the other like with poison?! Or-"

"Nagito," I murmur, laying a hand on his shoulder, "calm down." He pouts.

"Poison, huh?" She muses. Nagito nods eagerly.

"You could die!" He agrees enthusiastically. 

"Nagito, get a hold of yourself!" I hiss. He pats my hand. 

"Don't worry, I don't have anything like that," He reassures me, "I meant something like that." 

"I do." Peko speaks up. I groan. 

'Peko!'

"I have a poison and it's antidote," She continues, "As well as the votes we can gamble for the antidote, loser gets the poison. Winner can decide what they want to do with it." 

Nagito beams, reaching out to shake her hand. "Excellent."

Why does she even have those at school?!

"Tojo, there's no way this is allowed!" I protest. She sighs.

"Participants may up the stakes however they please." She responds.

"I'll return." Peko promises, leaving to get the liquids. I sit down across from Nagito.

"Don't do this." I demand firmly. He smiles back at me.

"No need to worry, precious Hajime, I don't intend to lose." he attests. I frown.

"I don't want you to risk getting hurt! Or worse!" I insist. 

"That's gay, Hinata." He teases, leaning back in his seat. With a frustrated groan, I stand behind him, sulking. Pekoyama returns a moment later, holding two clearly-labelled vials, one in each hand. The antidote she lays in the middle of the table, setting the poison off to the side. 

I fold my arms over my chest, watching Kirumi deal. And then the deathly play begins. 

Peko glares at him, setting down a three. Nagito, grinning, reciprocates with one of his own, bringing the total up to six. Pekoyama looks a little worried now, gaze shifting between Nagito and her hand. Nagito has seemed to noticed as well.

"Oh? Is something the matter, Pekoyama? Got a bad hand? Scared of dying of poison? Or maybe you hate the thought of losing a gamble. Well you better not be thinking of running away or else I'll kill you." He tells her. She grits her teeth, trying to regain her composure.

"O-Of course not. Shut up!" 

Peko has to have a bad hand. She's scared. If I was in her position I would be too.

"Experiencing the despair of already knowing you'll lose? Just assume you will, even? Come on, play your turn!" He demands impatiently. Peko reaches out shakily and lays down a one. Nagito's eyes brighten. "Thank you, Peko!"

He lays another one on top of hers, making it eight. Full-on trembling, she puts down a three. The total is eleven. She then bows her head, sweating nervously. 

"Pekoyama has been eliminated," Kirumi announces, "Komaeda is the victor, earning three votes and the antidote. As penalty, Pekoyama must now eject herself with the poison."

"No!" Peko whispers. Nagito grins, leaning forward in his seat, sliding his winnings towards himself. 

"Oh my my," He breathes," fiddling with the antidote, "interesting. Well then, Peko, don't leave us in suspense."

Beads of sweat now forming on his forehead, she picks up the syringe and stabs it into her upper-arm. When it's empty she drops it on the table, glaring at Nagito. "Now give me the antidote." She demands. Nagito grins.

"Nope~"

"No?!" Peko and I exclaim in unison. 

"I'm not done playing with my toy yet~" He replies. The amount of sweat increases as the poison begins to take effect. 

"Nagito, hurry up and-" I start to say but he silences me. 

"Hajime, shut up or I'll smash it under my foot and slit your throat with a shard." He responds calmly. I flinch falling silent.

Peko's breathing grows a little shallower as she hunches over slightly and what does Nagito do? He's just watching her rapidly deteriorate. 

"Nagito, please!" I plead. He sighs, standing and approaching Peko.

"Well, if my darling Hajime wants it so desperately. . ." He hums, injecting the antidote into Peko. Afterwards, he gathers up his votes and leaves the room. 

I immediately rush to Peko's side. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's no problem. There's no need to hold any ill will towards Komaeda; it was the gamble after all." She tells me. I grunt.

"Still."

Peko staggers to her feet, gathers her belongings, and sweeps out of the room without a second glance. With a halfhearted wave towards Kirumi Tojo, I take my leave as well. 

===============================================================================

"And then he withheld the antidote for like, a minute! Who even does that?! I finally get why people are so scared to gamble with him!" I rant to Chiaki and her new girlfriend (apparently.) 

"He actually gave it to her, though, that's what matters. Peko is fine." Chiaki responds softly, Sonia nodding in agreement. 

"They shouldn't have up the stakes like that in the first place!" I argue. Sonia sighs.

"You said Peko said we must bare no ill will against him. We must honor her wish." The blonde reminds us. 

"Chiaki, Hajime, Sonia!~" A voice rings out. The three of us turn to see Nagito jogging towards us, hair bouncing, waving to us. Shuichi is struggling to keep up behind him. I let out a groan of annoyance as they join us, earning a warning look from Sonia.

"I just earned six more votes," He announces, "I now have ten."

Chiaki beams. "Nice, Nagito! We're well on our way now!"

"I hear Celestia has thirty." Shuichi tells us. 

"It is fine, it's only a twenty vote difference. Besides, it is only the second official election day. There is still plenty of to overtake her." Sonia points out. 

"Indeed. Let's not give up hope." Nagito agrees cheerfully.

"I suppose you'll just have to gamble more often. That's the only way." I pipe up. He smiles of me.

"I couldn't agree more."


	6. Deceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very much too lazy to re-read or edit maybe one day ahahaaaaaaaaa

"Did you hear they're throwing a dance the night before they announce the election results?" Chiaki asks the table. Our usual lunch table has become me, Shuichi, Nagito, Chiaki, and Sonia. An unlikely group of friends, sure, but we seem to be making it work. Even if Nagito and Sonia seem to be a little peculiar. 

Sonia smiles. "That means dress shopping!" She responds eagerly but then frowns, "but if we go together we should not see one another's dresses. How trouble"

Chiaki blushes slightly. "You want me to go as your date?" She asks timidly. Sonia nods shyly, making me roll my eyes.

"Pack it up, lesbians." I sigh tiredly, earning a few giggles. 

"Ah, that reminds me, Hajime, you owe me one hundred thousand yen~" Komaeda drawls, smug smile on his face. I emit a groan.

"What?! Seriously?!"

"If you'd prefer to pay the fifteen milli-"

"Ugh, I get it, shut up!" 

Chiaki turns to me. "Hajime, you'll come dress shopping, right?" She asks. I frown.

"I was just going to wear a suit if I went. . ." I respond carefully. Chiaki rolls her eyes, folding her hands on the table.

"No, I need your opinion, Stupid."

I sit back in my seat. "Ah. Understood. Text me when you want to go then."

-

NO ONE'S POV

"Komaeda!~" 

The white-haired boy clenches his eyes shut, trying to block out the annoying voice. He forces his feet to move faster, hoping to outrun her. Alas, as luck would have it. . .

A long, slender arm slings over his shoulder and he slows down with a huff. The girl tugs him closer to herself. 

"I can't believe you were running from me! Your very best friend!" She pouts. Komaeda rolls his eyes in turn.

"You're not my best friend, Junko." He replies coldly. She grins.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that. Anyways~" She sings, pulling him out of the center of the hall, him being towed along reluctantly. 

"What do you want?" He demands, folding his arms over his chest. Junko giggles. 

"You have a new boy toy." She states.

"I have a new friend." He agrees. 

"You seem to have quite taken to him."

"He's a good person."

Enoshima takes a step back, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I see I see. Tell me his name." She orders. He sighs.

"Hajime." 

"I want to meet him."

"Absolutely not," The fluffy-haired boy snaps, "I'm not going to let you mess with him as you did me! You better stay away from my Hajime!"

She giggles. "Oh~ I see how it is. Komaeda likes Hajime!~" She says in a sing-song voice. Nagito's cheeks turn pink. 

"That's. . .That's not it." He mutters. Junko claps her hands excitedly.

"Ah, that's exactly it! Aww, Komaeda has a crush!" She cheers, twirling around him. He deflates. "Oh, don't worry, I'm going to help you with this! I'll win his heart for you. Or maybe, I'll win him myself? What do you say? Let's gamble over Hajime."

Nagito shove her away. "Are you crazy?! I can't gamble Hajime!"

"I understand that you don't want to wager a human but-"

"I don't have anything that shows I legally own him."

"We can totally still put him on the line. Besides, it shouldn't even effect you, since you have good enough luck to win him right~"

Komaeda shakes his head firmly. "Absolutely not, so don't push it. Lay a finger on Hajime and I'll kill you." He promises darkly. She huffs.

"Fine. Whatever. Party poison. And not the good one. Anyways, you should totally ask him to the dance!" She says, poking his chest, making him shy away. 

"No way! I-I don't like him like that!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's the truth!"

"Nu-ah!"

"Yeah-huh!"

-

HAJIME POV

"Hey, you're Hajime right? Hajime Hinata, is it?"

I look up from the pencil I was fiddling with at the black-haired girl bending over my desk. She looks quite hesitant and nervous. 

". . .Yeah, I'm Hajime," I answer carefully, "and you are?"

She tucks a short strand of black hair behind her ear. "Mukuro Ikusaba. Uh, can you hang behind after class is over? I. . .really need to talk to you. It's about Nagito." She trails off in a whisper. My eyebrows lift.

About Nagito, huh? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to know a little more about that demon. . .

"Yeah, see you then." I answer. She flashes me a shy smile before turning and taking her seat. I shake my head, confused. Ugh, whatever.

I settle my chin in the palms of my hands, and settle in for another boring, meaningless lecture on things I'll never use once I'm out of school. 

-

When the bell thankfully finally rings, I gather my things rather quickly and departed the room. Leaning against a locker was Mukuro, a quite bitter expression on her face. I quickly hurry towards her, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer. She looks up at the sound of my footsteps and lets out a light sigh. 

"Hello Mukuro," I greet her politely, "what were you hoping to tell me about Komaeda?"

She purses her lips together. ". . .well. This isn't really a discussion. But it is about Nagito." 

She moves her blazer slightly, revealing a shiny silver gun tucked into a secret pocket on the inside, grim, deadly gaze on me. My eyes widen in surprise as I stagger back slightly. "Let's take a walk then, Hajime." She suggests, although it's most definitely a threat.

She urges me on ahead of her, following close behind. My shoulders are so stiff and my legs feel like they're going to give out beneath me any second. I absolutely do not like the feeling of a gun on my back. 

"Where are you taking me?" I ask finally. I get no response.

. . .So that's how it's going to be, huh?

Eventually we arrive in some classroom near the back of the school, much like the one Komaeda and I originally gambled in. Mukuro stops me in my tracks, pulls out her gun, and raises it.

I open my mouth to say something but before I can I get conked on the head and everything goes bl-

-

NAGITO'S POV (hello sir I missed writing your POVs.)

"So what'll it be today, Komaeda? Are you going to acquire more votes now or take the day off?" Shuichi asks me. I tilt my head up slightly, pondering his words.

"Of course I want to. But first I want to check on Hajime. Junko found out about his existence and I'm worried she's going to try and interact with him. I don't want her messing with him too." I sigh. His eyebrows lift. 

"I feel like life would be so much easier if you had his number." He points out. I smile lightly.

"Most likely," I agree, "Anyways, have you seen him recently?" He shakes his head.

"No. But I'm sure if it's bad Junko will want you to know about it." He replies. 

"Unfortunately, that's true. But he's probably fine, right? He probably just went home already." I muse. 

"Why are you so worried about him, huh?" He demands, "I stand by my 'crush' theory."

I roll my eyes. "That's not it. I just don't want Junko getting her hands on him." I defend. Shuichi clicks his tongue.

". . .Right. Okay. Well, I haven't seen him. Sorry." He says. I grit my teeth.

". . .I see. Then, I'm going to look for him," I decide, "I'll see you later, Shuichi." I give him a pat on the shoulder before brushing past him, maneuvering through the swarm of students trying to decide how to spend their afternoon. Some of them call out to me, challenging me to a gamble. It pains me to refuse but it won't be for long; once I see Hajime I can get my gambling freak on~

I race through the halls, searching frantically; the knot of anxiety in my gut only tightening. Something feels really off...dammit, why did I tell her about him? Fool! …Hajime, where are you, idiot?!

Suddenly, I see a puff of black hair pass me in the hall, making me whirl around. They have hair like-oh, it is! 

"Mukuro!" I call out, making the raven-haired girl stop in her tracks. She turns around slowly, eyebrow raised. 

"Komaeda," She says evenly, "I was just looking for you. Junko wants to see you."

I stiffen. ". . .Why?" I ask carefully. Her gaze hardens.

"Come see for yourself."

". . ."

"Komaeda."

". . .Fine. Make it quick." I exhale. Her fingers close around my wrist and she begins leading me down the hall. "Is this about Hajime?" I ask. She doesn't respond but her lips do tighten, confirming my theory. 

Eventually we arrive in front of a classroom in the back-section of the building. Mukuro gestures to the door. "Through there." She directs. I take a deep breath.

"Thank you." I say, reaching for the knob. I twist it, stepping inside where I'm instantly greeted by an awful sight.

A groggy-looking Hajime is sitting on top of a desk, leaning against the wall with a Housepet tag draped over his neck. Next to him is a beaming Junko.

"Hey Nagito, what do you think?" She asks, gesturing to him, "it suits him don't you think?"

"What. Are. You. Doing. With. Him." I growl. She blinks back at me innocently.

"Fitting him for a Housepet tag, of course! We're going to play a game and we're going to bet high~" 

"Hajime isn't playing." I respond, firm and immediate. 

"Oh, but of course he's going to play. Otherwise he's going to die." She cackles. Mukuro then steps into the room behind me, pulling the door shut behind her. She then pulls out a gun, and points it at Hajime. I flinch.

". . .Fine. Just. . .don't hurt him." I groan. She smirks.

"Excellent. Let's all gather around the table, now. We're going to gamble~"


	7. Memory And Housepets

Quickly regaining my composure, I slowly approach Hajime. I take his arm, helping him to his feet, easily catching him when he stumbles. "Are you alright?" I ask in a murmur, "were you drugged?"

He shakes his head slowly. "No, just knocked out. My head hurts." He mutters, rubbing at the back of his head. My grip on him tightens.

"Junko, please, he's in no condition to play. The gamble won't be fair." I sigh, glancing over my shoulder at her. She rolls her eyes in turn.

"It's never a fair gamble with that ridiculous luck of yours," She states, "besides, it's his own fault for being so weak. Hinata plays or Hinata dies." Mukuro lifts her gun-bearing arm for emphasis.

"I can't-I don't want to be a Housepet." He mumbles anxiously, face going pale. However I'm quick to assure him;

"I believe in you. It's just a stupid game." I say, taking the tag off of him and tossing it to the side.

Although it's so much more than that. It's a gamble! A thrilling battle between hope and despair-and I'm once again going to gamble with who is practically the embodiment of despair-aah~ It's so exciting! Gambling with Hajime and despair. . .I won't let you down, Hajime, so please watch me!

"Whatever." Hajime mumbles, brushing past me to have a seat at the table. I don't hesitate to follow. I sit at one end of the perfectly-square table, Hajime sitting to my right. Junko sits across from me, a devilish smirk gracing her face.

I lean forward in my seat, lazily resting my chin in my hands. "What'll it be, Junko?" I ask, letting out a yawn. She wrinkles her nose.

"I'm so glad you asked! It's just a simple tournament of Memory, I'm sure you two remember the rules," She sighs, "flip the cards over to make pairs from memory. Hajime and I will play first and the loser will play you. First person to lose to two people will be the loser and will attain Housepet status with how big this wager will be. Then the two others will play to see who receives the money. As for the wager. . .two billion sounds good, right?"

Mukuro points her gun at us, practically forcing us to agree. I smile sweetly.

"Certainly, wouldn't you agree, Hajime?" I reply, glancing at him. He looks like a nervous wreck. He. . .really doesn't want to become a Housepet, does he?

But why exactly, I wonder? We wouldn't leave him, Sonia's status is proof of that. Then, perhaps he is worried someone will think less of him, like Chiaki maybe? No, that can't be it. . .maybe the way the rest of the students will treat him then? Hmm. . .

". . .Yep." He answers, voice cold and empty. Junko claps her hands together, lighting up once more.

"Great! Let's begin then!"

Mukuro produces two fresh packs of cards from her pocket and silently passes them to Junko. They're definitely new, never been used. You can tell by the shiny plastic still encasing them. Junko easily slices through it with her long crimson nail and begins shuffling the first deck rapidly.

"Hajime, you're up first. And just to be clear, you want the cards to match exactly. An ace of spades with an ace of spades for example," She explains, setting the first deck down and proceeding to shuffle the other, "We'll play until we're either down to the last few cards or we call a Mercy."

"Sure." Hajime agrees with a dry tone. I offer him a bright smile and a wink. This makes him look away immediately, cheeks holding just a hint of pink.

Heheh..., cute~

Mukuro spreads the cards out on the table, and flips them all face-up. Hajime and Junko are then allowed a moment to stare and memorize the card positions the best they can. When a minute passes, Mukuro flips all of the cards over and the game begins.

I watch idly as they each take turns flipping over random cards, trying to either find a pair or find a card that they remember where it's partner is. So far, nothing.

Hajime is concentrating hard, eyebrows furrowed with a mix of determination and nerves. Junko, however, doesn't look phased at all.

A few more moments fast and suddenly Junko draws a pair. She smirks, delighted as she takes her automatic second turn, thankfully coming up with nothing.

A few more moments pass and Hajime comes with a pair and I applaud for him. This pattern continues on for a while.

Not before much longer, Junko suddenly starts drawing pair after pair after pair, crushing Hajime. Thankfully, she's too far ahead for the game to continue and the beautiful brunet is defeated.

"Solid effort, Hajime. You did good." I coo, reaching across the table to rub his hand.

". . .Uh-huh." He breathes. Junko then gathers all the cards back up and restarts the shuffling process.

"Remember, loser acquires Housepet status." She reminds us. Hajime exhales.

"Looks like we get to play together sooner than I thought. . ." I comment, giving him one of my signature carefree smiles. The result? He flinches. . .huh. 

HAJIME POV

Nagito moves so that he's sitting directly across from me, smiling all the same. Junko then lays the cards out for us to examine. 

"You're going down, Hajime~" He murmurs, causing me to shiver at his words. He then looks up and meets my gaze with a simple grin, eyes sparkling mischievously. 

Junko giggles. "Well, well, you're sure quick to turn on your little boy toy, aren't you Nagito?" She comments, proceeding to flip the cards over.

Crap, this isn't good. If I lose I can't pay the fee and Nagito is practically unbeatable. This isn't going to end well for me. 

"You go first, Hajime." Nagito directs, gesturing to the cards in front of us. I gulp nervously.

". . .Right." I reply. I flip over two cards, getting nothing. Nagito tries next and gets a pair right away.

"Such luck!" He exclaims, taking his next turn, thankfully coming up with nothing. I exhale shakily, taking my turn. Nothing.

We continue you on like this for a while, each of us getting a pair or two each couple of rounds. Eventually, it's quite obvious that Nagito is ahead and it's practically guaranteed he's going to win. 

"Nagito, we should call Mercy~" Junko smirks. He shakes his head.

"I'm sure Hajime still has a chance." He responds, eyes shinning. 

There's no way I'm going to win. 

A few more hands pass and Nagito's stack of pairs is quite high now while I only have a few.

"Ugh, that's it, I'm calling a Mercy. Hajime loses!" Junko declares, annoyed.

My heart sinks as I slump back in my seat.

I lost. I lost. I lost I lost I lost I lost I-

I can't pay the fee. I'm going to made a Housepet with a debt this big. I- 

Junko retrieves the Housepet tag and approaches me, making me automatically shrink away from her. Nagito frowns.

"Wait," He calls out, making her pause in her tracks, "we should play first to see who he'll be indebted to, no?" Junko grins.

"Certainly then~ Let's play."

I don't even pay attention to the game, let alone my surroundings. My worse fear is coming true. Dammit-why can't I be rich when I need money?! My life is over, I can't-

I'm spiraling-

"I win, Junko."

My head snaps up at those words. My eyes fly over the table. They seem to have a close amount of pairs each but Nagito has slightly more. Junko sighs, folding her arms over her chest.

"Fine. I suppose you did win. I can't say I'm surprised, Nagito 'lucky' Komaeda." She responds bitterly. Nagito smiles, reaching across the table and snags the Housepet tag, making me freeze. 

"This is for me then~" He says happily. He then stands up and faces me, eyes gleaming dangerously. 

. . .Holy shit. 

He casually saunters towards me, fiddling with the tag in his hands. "Hmm, I guess you belong to me now, aha~ Pochi~" He says in a teasing tone as I stare up at him, horrified. He then carefully drapes it around my neck. 

"Hmm," He hums, "it does suit you after all." 

"How strange. I thought you cared deeply for this boy." Junko observes dryly. 

"Nagito." I gasp out in a strangled whisper. He presses a finger to my lips. 

"Shh." He directs calmly. Junko smirks deviously.

"Well then, you two are free to go now. This had an. . .interesting turn of events." She sighs, standing and walking over to Mukuro. Nagito smiles.

"Indeed. Come along, 'pet." He responds. I stand up dutifully and follow him out of the room. He takes long strides down the hall and I hurry to catch up to him. 

"Komae-" I start to say but he cuts me off, saying;

"You should go home, Hajime, you've been through a lot today, huh?" He suggests. 

"I-are you sure?"

He blinks. "Of course. Please get some rest, I beg you." He replies, ruffling my hair. 

"Don't pet me." I mutter, annoyed. 

"Hush, Hajime, you sure are talking a lot today. Go home and sleep." He sighs. 

"I-. . .okay."

-

"So, you want to tell me how you got that Housepet tag?" Chiaki asks as we're driving to the school. I sigh, looking down at the tag with disdain. 

". . .Nagito and I were forced into a gamble with a high wager. I don't feel like getting into it." I mutter.

"I see. Who are you indebted to?"

"Nagito. Again, don't feel like explaining right now." I answer. Chiaki cocks an eyebrow. 

"He didn't let you off the hook this time, huh?"

"No. He actually seemed quite happy to make me his Housepet, actually." I grumble. 

"I see." 

We ride the remaining few minutes in silence and Chiaki pulls into the school parking lot. She finds no trouble finding a parking spot before shutting off the ignition. 

". . .I don't want to go in there." I say. Chiaki clicks off her seatbelt. 

"You have to though, you can't miss. Let's just go in and get it over with, alright?" She suggests, stepping out of the car. With a heavy sigh I follow suit. She grabs my wrist and practically drags me into the building. 

She proceeds to lead me in the direction of our lockers. I keep my head down, eyes glued to my shoes. I can feel the stares burning into my back, it's awful already as I try desperately to block out the whisperings and snickers all around us. Although I know the real torture hasn't even begun yet. 

Sonia is waiting for us when we arrive at our lockers, fiddling with her Housepet tag. She takes one look at me and gasps. 

"Good heavens, Hajime, what happened to you?!" She exclaims, covering her mouth in shock. I let out a groan.

"I. . .I'm not really in the mood to talk about it right now." I respond in a bitter tone. Her eyebrows crinkle worriedly.

"If you're certain. . .anyways, have you seen Nagito?" She wonders. Chiaki shakes her head.

"Not yet. I'm sure he'll turn up soon enough, he always does." She answers. I hum in agreement. 

He'll most likely show up. He definitely seems like the type to torment his victims. If he was an annoying jerk before, then I can only imagine how much worse it’s going to get now. . .

"I'm not in the mood to see him." I grumble. Chiaki rolls her eyes. 

"Come on, Hajime, don't be wary of seeing Nagito, he's not a bad guy. . .mostly." The peach-haired girl scolds. 

"Mostly." I parrot. 

"Wait. . .did you two have a fight, or. . .is Nagito the one you're indebted to?!" Sonia demands anxiously. I nod, staring at the floor once again. 

"I wouldn't worry about him in particular, he's quite fond of you already," Chiaki assures me, "at worse his teasing is just going to get a little worse." 

"You say that like it's not a bad thing." I mumble. 

"Hajime!~" Someone suddenly exclaims. Arms wrap around my chest and the owner of the voice's chin nestles into the crook of my neck, squeezing tight. 

"I'm so glad I found you."


	8. Status

He presses a quick kiss to my cheek before hoping off me. "Ah, you feel so tense, Hajime, are you feeling alright?" He asks worriedly. I shiver.

It's not like I can just up and tell him I'm a little more scared of him now, let alone how terrified I am of how I'm going to be treated by everyone else now because of my status. Yet on the other hand, Sonia seems to be holding up alright. . .

"Yeah, I'm fine," I decide, "it's nothing." He frowns, skeptical, reaching out and taking my tag in his slender hand, naturally making me stiffen.

"Ah," He sighs, letting it dangle a moment before releasing it, allowing it to smack against my chest, "you know, Hajime, if you're afraid of being tormented, I can protect you," His eyes gleam, "or. . .maybe you're scared of me?"

"I-"

"I'm kidding of course. Although, you do look quite gorgeous in my tag~" He twits. I grit my teeth.

"How is this fair? I'll never be able to pay you," I complain, "I didn't even want to play."

"Is that so? Well, I didn't want you to get shot. Do not blame me if your memory is worse." He immediately retorts. I glare up at the slightly taller boy.

"You could've done something. You could've stopped them!"

"You don't know them like I do. There are far worse things that could have happened to you," He replies, eyes narrowing, "how about you show some gratitude and be grateful I haven't been doing anything to you, Pochi." He then smiled kindly. "Fear not, I can make things easier on you."

"I don't need you doing anything else!" I snap. He chuckles lightly.

"As you wish, Pochi. Now if you all would excuse me, I have to go meet with someone." He says, brushing past us, humming cheerfully as he proceeds to stroll down the hall.

"Hey Hajime? Are you alright?" Chiaki asks worriedly, touching my arm. I quickly shrug her off.

"Nothing," I mutter, "I guess I'm just more upset about this than I thought." The warning bell rings and I exhale softly. "I ought to get to class then."

"Do keep your head up, Hajime!" Sonia encourages cheerfully. I smile back wearily.

"Sure thing, Sonia."

-

'Pochi.' 'Trash.' 'Woof Woof.' 'Worthless.'

Those were just some of the words scattered across my vandalized desk and now burned into my brain. I stare straight down at my lap, muscles tensed as I try to block out all the whispering and snickering all around me.

This is awful. Damn you, Nagito.

-

Lunch time couldn't seem to come fast enough.

I place my books in my locker and shut it with a loud slam, turning away only to find myself faced with a small group of boys. A fiery-red-haired boy with piercing ice-colored eyes, a brunet with corn-shaped hair and greyish eyes, and a short brunet with bright green eyes.

"I-have we met?" I ask cautiously. The redhead in the center snorts.

"As if a loser like you would be worthy."

He reaches forward and shoves me harshly against my locker, nearly knocking the breath out of me. I tense, staring back at them warily. "I-I don't want any trouble." I try to say before I'm shoved again.

"Look at you, just a disgusting worthless Housepet, nothing like us skilled gamblers. Not even worthy to be looked at by us. You're a stupid, awful gambler that doesn't deserve to be in a school with us."

"Pochi!"

"Pochi Pochi Pochi! Woof woof!"

"Come on, guys, cut it out. . ." I plead.

"You don't deserve to even live. You deserve to suffer. You know what, we'll take care of that for you."

Huh? What do they mean by that? They aren't going to. . .Surely they wouldn't. . .

"Hey."

A familiar-sounding voice makes my head snap up. The body of the red-headed boy tenses against me as a pale hand reaches out and closes around my tie.

"K-Komaeda!" The corn-haired boy exclaims. The white-haired boy's gaze hardens as he tugs on my tie, forcing me to his side.

"And what were you doing with my Hajime?" He asks, voice so eerily calm it was scary. His fingers continue to curl around my tie, almost possessively. When they fail to respond he lets out a disappointed sigh. "This one is mine. If I catch you or anyone else for that matter laying even a finger on him you will pay dearly, am I understood?"

I glance at Komaeda. He looks positively terrifying. And he's a tall guy as well, reputation exceeding him. No wonder he scares people.

All three of them seem to be quaking in their dress-shoes, too shocked to even offer him an answer.

"You know," He drawls, "I always have a gun on me for a good game of Russ-"

They have already taken off down the hall before he can finish his sentence. Nagito chuckles to himself, releasing his hold on me. I shiver.

"I suppose I should thank you then?" I say sheepishly, rubbing my head. He waves me off.

"No need. I already promised to protect you, no?" He grins, "Then, shall we go to lunch? Everyone must be waiting for us."

I swallow. "You're probably right. Let's get going."

He hums in agreement. "Indeed, I'm quite peckish." He begins making his way down the hall and I hurry to catch up.

"So, have you acquired any more votes?" I ask casually. He grins, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I played a little before I saw you this morning. I think I'm up to fourteen now." He answers. I smile slightly.

"Impressive," I tell him, "you're well on your way." He smiles.

"Undoubtedly."

"That's good."

"In fact," He continues dreamily, "I'm going to gamble with Ibuki Mioda."

"Mioda?!" I exclaim incredulously, "as in 'already has fifty votes' Mioda? As in Ibuki Mioda, secretary of the Student Council?! You can't!"

"Precisely that Mioda! That's what I was off arranging this morning after I checked on you. I'm meeting with her after school. Will you come with me?" He wonders. I furrow my brow.

"I. . .I don't know." I mumble. He grins.

"Don't make me force you, Pochi~ You are mine, after all." Nagito teases. My cheeks turn pink.

"Still, you don't think it's too early or even too risky to face a Student Council member?" I point out. He giggles.

"Maybe, who knows? Guess we'll have to find out. And of course you'll come, right Pochi?"

I groan at his words. "I will if you quit calling me that."

He hums thoughtfully. "No problem, sweetheart." He responds. My ears go pink.

"That. . .might be even worse." I grunt through gritted teeth. He smiles.

"Too bad. I like it." He tells me, ruffling my hair once again.

-

"I don't think I've ever been in this part of the school before." I comment dryly as Komaeda leads me down an unfamiliar hall. 

"Down here is where the Music Room is. This is where we're meeting Ibuki." He explains. I roll my eyes.

"I can't imagine what kind of gamble a Student Council member is going to come up with." I mutter. Nagito's face lights up.

"Right?!" He agrees, a little over-enthusiastically. 

"I'm serious, Komaeda. If you're not careful you can lose everything." I warn. He laughs. 

"How many times must I tell you to have some faith in me, sweetheart?" 

"I'm just concerned!" I defend immediately.

"Aw, Hajime is worried about me? You don't want your beloved to lose votes?"

The tips of my ears turn pink. "Stoooppp!" I whine. He chuckles. 

"Never. I believe teasing you is actually my new favorite hobby." 

We soon arrive in front of the designated classroom. Nagito grins easily, applying three sharp raps to the door.

"Ibuki says come in!~" A cheerful voice rings out from within.

"Here we gooo~" Nagito says, twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open. Sitting at a table in the very back of the classroom is a pretty-looking girl with spiky streaked hair and light pink eyes. 

"Hii!" She calls out happily, "Ibuki Mioda here! Let's play a game!"

I shudder. "She's kind of disturbing." I admit quietly. 

"And I'm not?" Komaeda giggles in reply. He touches my wrist and guides me over to the table. He then sits across from the girl, not looking the least bit intimated. Not really knowing what else to do, I pull up a chair right next to him. 

Ibuki locks eyes with me and gasps. "Oh no no no, Ibuki doesn't care to gamble in front of Housepets! Ibuki was told that if Ibuki is good then Ibuki should not gamble in front of those not worthy!" She says.

I lean back, offended. "It's just a debt you don't need to be mean! I-" I start to spit but Komaeda cuts me off by gently laying his hand on my thigh. 

"That's ridiculous. Don't believe everything you hear, Mioda," Komaeda smirks, "gullible people won't do as well at gambling after all." 

She nods thoughtfully. "Oh, Ibuki understands. Ibuki will try." She decides. I grunt, annoyed.

It's been one day and this tag is already driving me crazy. Hopefully we get Nagito in office and this can all go away soon. . .

"What is the game, Ibuki?" Nagito asks with a slight yawn. She beams. 

"Glad you asked! The game is called Even or Odd. We'll play five rounds, each time betting whether the outcome of the die Ibuki rolls will be an even number or an odd number. We can decide to bet the same amount each time or a different each time and take turns choosing to guess first." She explains.

"Sounds fun," Nagito agrees, "but might I suggest Hajime here throws the dice so that neither of us can pull some sort of trick?"

"And maybe you should examine the dice for any that can already be set?" I suggest. Ibuki shrugs.

"That's A-O-K!! Here ya go!" She responds happily, surrendering the die. Nagito reaches for the die, turning it over between his fingers. After a moment he smiles.

"Looks good to me." He decides, handing it over to me. I swallow.

"Right."

"Now, for the matter of the wager. . .perhaps we can start with one million and increase from there?" The white-haired boy suggests. Ibuki bobs her head up and down.

"Super! Now Ibuki will pick even first. Ibuki thinks it will be even!" She sings. Nagito shrugs.

"Then that means I'm odd." He says, leaning back in his seat. I furrow my brow.

". . .I'm going to throw it now," I announce, "remember, one three and five are odd, and two four and six are even as this is just an ordinary die." 

"Throw it." Nagito responds. I shake it up in my fist before twisting my wrist, releasing it. It comes up a Two, prompting a giggle from Nagito. "Bad luck for me! I'm alright out one million yen," He laughs, "well, what do you say, Ibuki? I think it'll be Even again, so, double or nothing?"

"Sounds good! Throw it, Pochi!"

". . .Just 'Hajime' is good." I mutter, rattling and tossing it again. It comes up a three and Nagito grins.

"Wrong again! Such despair!" He comments. 

"Ibuki picks now! Ibuki picks Even this time! Throw, Pochi!" She demands, I sigh but dutifully throw the die. It comes up a three.

"I only owe one-million now." Nagito says.

The fourth round Nagito picks Odd, coming up on top. 

It's a tie. 

"Ibuki, let's stake ten million on the final hand." Nagito suggests eagerly. Ibuki's eyes light up.

"Sounds super fantastic! Ibuki is all for it!" She cheers back. I roll my eyes. Is he going to do this every time?! Seriously?!

I groan. "Ibuki, Even or Odd?" I ask. 

"Hmmm." She hums, stroking her chin thoughtfully before suddenly shooting up like a rocket. 

"Even!" She exclaims, "Even, Even, Even!" My eyebrows lift.

". . .Alright. I'm going to throw it now." I say. Nagito smiles at me. I take a deep breath, rattling it in my fist, shaking it up real good. 

"Don't leave us in suspense, throw it!" Komaeda demands impatiently. 

I roll my eyes and release the die.


	9. Mixed Feelings

The die turns over and over as it rolls its way across the table. All three of us lean forward, expectant, impatient for the result. A second or two later, it shakes to a stop, revealing a Three.

". . .Nagito wins." I declare in a neutral tone. The fluffy-haired boy leans back in his chair grinning, all smug and self assured.

"Mmm. Shame," He comments dryly, "we should have gambled with votes. After all, I heard you already have quite a bit, eh Mioda?" Ibuki nods.

"Um-hmm! Ibuki has lots and lots! But it's fine; Ibuki can easily part with ten million for you. Ibuki will make contact with you tomorrow to give you your winnings." She tells him, earning a nod.

"I appreciate it, Ibuki. Even just the fact that one of the amazing, talented members of the Student Council was willing to gamble with a nothing like me is more than I deserve by itself so please take your time!" He chirps back, drawing a frown out of me.

"What the hell are you talking about, Nagito?!" I demand, "You beat her so why are you talking like that?!" I demand. He shrugs back at me.

"Don't worry sweetheart, no matter whatever the outcome of this quick little game was going to be, Ibuki Mioda is still and always will be far above you and me both," He is quick to explain, like Ibuki isn't still sitting here, "The despair that comes from losing to lowly being such as myself will only allow her to bounce back even stronger! It is her hope! That's all we can be."

"Sweetheart?! Are you two a couple?!" Ibuki eagerly gushes.

Really? That was the only thing she picked up from that little speech?!

"Yes, we are!" Komaeda answers cheerfully to my surprise.

"We are not. He's joking." I intervene swiftly, earning a sheepish shrug from Nagito. "Actually, would you mind giving Nagito and I a bit of privacy?" Ibuki nods.

"Sure, Ibuki doesn't mind at all! Then, bye bye!"

She stands, tucking her chair in before practically skipping out of the classroom. I turn to glare at Komaeda.

"Why would you say that?!" I demand. He blinks.

"I was just kidding about us being together, sweetheart, I didn't realize it would offend you so much though. I apologize." He replies softly. I roll my eyes.

"No, not that. Although I would like to revisit that at a later point. I was talking about your little self-deprecating speech." I explain, prompting a dismissive wave.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it, it was nothing. I was just. . .thinking out loud I guess. . ?" He answers, chuckling nervously. My gaze narrows.

"You shouldn't think like that," I scold, "besides, the whole point of you gathering votes is to eradicate the current hierarchy, so you should already be thinking like that."

He flashes me a crooked smile. "I suppose you have a point there, Hajime," Nagito decides, "very well, I'll try."

Deciding to give up on this issue for now I stand up, extending a hand to Komaeda. "Come," I command, "let's go find you a gamble with actual votes now."

He grins, accepting.

"Sure thing."

-

The next week is quite uneventful. Komaeda gathers more votes easily, although I'm not really around to see it. My parents were both working extra late that week and my brother was Atua knows where, leaving me to complete all the afternoon and evening chores.

Komaeda was up to about forty-five votes now, it being the eleventh day, putting him in the top ten (although as number ten) on the first Weekly Election Checkpoint. Celestia Ludenberg was first of course, with one-hundred and thirteen votes, as expected of our school's president.

“Hajime!~” Someone sings, snapping me out of my thoughts. I automatically turn towards the sound, seeing Nagito jogging towards me looking overly-excited. Maybe I’m feeling that way too, which could explain the twinge in my chest upon seeing him. Anyways, we haven’t really had to have a genuine conversation in the last week with both of us being rather busy at different times.

I wave to him as he gets within feet of me, skittering to a stop before he could crash into me. Once he’s steadied himself he pulls me into a quick hug. Ah, I’ve forgotten how affectionate he is-not that I’m complaining about it of course.

“Chiaki asked me to remind you that you’re going dress-shopping with her after school.” He says dutifully. I groan.

“So I’ve heard,” I reply, “man, this is going to suck. It’s just going to be me sitting outside of the dressing room for hours while Chiaki tries on dress after dress before deciding she hates all of them and forces me into a suit, you know? And then she’ll use it as an excuse to force me to go to the dance.”

He frowns. “You don’t want to go to the dance?”

I shrug. “I don’t really see the point. Besides, I’d just end up as a third wheel to Chiaki and Sonia.” I elaborate.

“Hmm. . .Perhaps it would be more enjoyable if you went with a date?” Nagito suggests cheerfully. I scratch my neck awkwardly.

“Yeah? Who would I even go with?”

Nagito opens his mouth to answer me but before he can Chiaki and Sonia appear from seemingly out of nowhere, and begin to speak.

"Are you two talking about dress shopping?" Sonia asks, "we actually were thinking we could all go. Shuichi too, of course."

"I thought you two didn't want to go together so you wouldn't see each others dresses before the Dance?" I point out, frowning.

"Oh, that. Well, we figured it'd be alright as long as we didn't see the ones we decide on. Besides, it's a good way for our new little group to hang out after school." Chiaki explains.

I open my mouth to protest but before I can Nagito cuts me off by saying;

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll tell Shuichi!" He chirps. Sonia claps her hands excitedly.

"Then could you two please meet us at the mall? Chiaki can drive Hajime and I unless you need a ride in such a case we'll need your addresses." She sighs happily.

"We can meet you there, no worries. I'd hate to trouble you further." Nagito replies.

"Great! Then we'll see you then!"

-

“Hey you, calm down you impatient little shit, they’ll be here any second now.” I grumble as Chiaki grunts, shifting from foot to foot.

“But I want to get going already!” She protests.

I suppose it’s true what they say; people really are different outside of school. Chiaki doesn’t particularly strike me as a girl that likes big fancy dresses, but to each their own I guess.

For an afternoon of lounging around waiting for Chiaki to be satisfied, I decided on some comfortable clothing: a plain T-shirt and jeans. Chiaki had picked a grey hoodie and jeans, and Sonia, a sunflower-print romper. I’m curious to see what Shuichi and Nagito will be wearing.

“Sorry we’re late!” Shuichi calls as they approach us from behind. Shuichi is wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and jeans, and Nagito is wearing a green jacket over a white shirt and dark jeans. . . .Is he a little toned under there?

The white-haired boy jogs to my side. “Hey Hajime, you look nice!” He greets me. I nod back at him.

“. . .Thanks, you too.” I respond.

“Alright, yes, but we all saw each other just an hour ago! Let’s go!” Chiaki snaps, clapping her hands with each word. I roll my eyes.

“So where’s this store you keep talking about?”

-

"I like it." I tell Chiaki. She rolls her eyes at me. 

"Yes, you're absolutely stunning, Nanami," Nagito agrees, "in fact, you've looked good in everything so far."

Chiaki had claimed Nagito and I as her judges while Sonia had dragged off Shuichi, claiming he had impeccable fashion sense or something. 

Chiaki frowns. "Hmm. Well, this next one will definitely be better. You'll see."

And with those words she dashes back into her stall. I let out a sigh.

"See, I was right, this is boring." I comment. Nagito shrugs. 

"It's not as bad with company though, is it?" He asks. 

"It's better I guess. The problem is neither of us know nothing about fashion anyhow, right? So there's really no point in us being here in the first place." I reply. 

"Aww, but anytime spent with you is a blessing, sweetheart." Nagito teases. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right, darling." 

"Darling. . ," He repeats thoughtfully before smiling, "I love that, Hajime! I've never been given a nickname or pet name or anything, not even by my own mother!"

"I. . .was just making a joke." I mumble, ashamed. He blinks.

"Ah. Well, no matter. Perhaps one day you'll call me 'darling' and mean it as an affectionate pet name. Like the kind couples have!"

"That will never happen."

He flashes me a sinister smile. "Is that so? If you're so certain, are you willing to bet on it then? That we'll never be together and call each other things like that?" He suggests slyly. I frown.

"I already have an impossible debt to you, I don't need to add to that!" I complain. Something dark flashes in his eyes.

"But if you're so certain it'll never happen, it should be just fine then, right?~" He points out, "what do you say? One-million?" 

I grunt. "Fine. But only because it'll never happen."

"What'll never happen?" Chiaki asks, having emerged wearing a pale-pink mermaid cut dress. I roll my eyes again. 

"That me and him will ever be together romantically." I inform her. She grins.

"Oh it's definitely going to happen."

"CHIAKI-"

"We've only known Komaeda and Shuichi for a little while and yet you and Komaeda click so well! Sometimes you two already act like a couple. Sonia and I totally ship it." She explains. 

Komaeda's eyes light up while I groan. "You need to stop with that." I complain. 

"Well, I'm not going to give up. I want in on that bet. Two-million." She decides. Nagito beams.

"Sure thing!"

I slink down in my seat. "You all suck." 

-

In the end, I don't even remember what dress Chiaki decided on, let alone Sonia. I return home completely exhausted and fall asleep the second my head hits my pillow. 

It only feels like my eyes were shut for a few moments before it's the next day. I drag my sluggish body out of bed and begin going through the motions of my morning routine, unable to shake the conversations from last night.

Nagito and me? Together? Yeah right. Why would I ever willingly be with someone as insane as him? Man, Chiaki and him are going to make me rich when this is all over. 

-

The second I get inside the school, I hear the semi-familiar sounds of snickering and taunts regarding my Housepet status. Ugh, I nearly forgot all about this.

Someone abruptly grabs my arm, prompting an involuntary yelp from myself. I spin around and find myself face-to-face with a concerned-looking Nagito.

"Hey, you alright? I didn't mean to scare you." He murmurs. I brush him off. 

"It's nothing. Um, why are you here?"

He smiles. "I'm here to protect you! I don't want another unpleasant attack raining down on you." 

"How kind of you."

"Then, let's go to your locker first!" He declares, grabbing onto me once again and dragging me down the hall. Of course we don't get far before ah-Mukuro steps in front of us, blocking our path.

Komaeda is quick to push me behind him, lips pressing together in a firm line. "Hello, Mukuro." He greets her stiffly.

"Nagito Komaeda," She responds evenly, "I will cut straight to the chase then. I need a favor, so, I have a proposition for you."

Huh? What the hell could Mukuro want from him?! Unless this is some sort of a trap. . .

"I see. What do you need, Mukuro?"


	10. Mutual Teasing

"My girlfriend, she has an impossible debt we can't pay off. She's acquired Housepet status and we want to rid her of that. So, I have a gamble for you; if I win you'll undertake Sayaka's debt, if I lose, I'll surrender all twenty-five of my votes." She explains.

Nagito purses his lips thoughtfully as he mulls it over.

"This has got to be a trick." I mutter.

"Is it?" He giggles, "Did Junko send you?" Mukuro tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear. 

"Of course not! Junko doesn't know about Sayaka," She mumbles back, "if she did, we'd be in a lot of trouble." 

He tilts his head, sizing her up like a predator would it's prey. "I suppose that would be true, but how do I know Sayaka's even real?" The fluffy boy points out. Mukuro nods.

"A fair point," She pulls out her phone, hits some buttons, and points the screen towards us, "this is her. Sayaka, that is."

The screen reveals a long, blue-haired girl with blue eyes and a dazzling smile. "She's real," She huffs, "so do we have a deal?" 

Nagito grins, pressing two of his fingers to his lips. "I'm not so sure you deserve it. After what you did to Hajime, I don't think I will," He leans in close to her, "it's not like you'd win anyway. And I do hope your girlfriend gets used to the added weight around her neck. She's going to have it for a while." 

With those words he shoves Mukuro out of his path and continues down the hall. Not really knowing what else to do I hurry to catch up to him. 

"You don't think that was a little mean of you?" I hiss. He shrugs, smiling at me. 

"Sayaka will be fine," He assures me, "as soon as my victory is assured in eighteen days, all the Housepets will be well taken care of, Sayaka included. And I certainly don't owe Mukuro any favors after what they did to you." His fist clenches. 

"Still, Sayaka did nothing wrong and you have a lot of money so can't you just. . ?" 

"You'd prefer if I undertook all Housepet debts? See, it's as simple as that. Other peoples' debts aren't my problem," He flashes me a teasing smile, "unless they're to me, of course." 

I roll my eyes. "Shut up. Besides, even if you took the gamble you'd probably win and get twenty-five more votes easily." I point out.

"Probably," We arrive in front of my locker and I open it, "but I'd rather gain more votes than just twenty-five. As in, it's not a fair gamble to me and I can easily play for more. I prefer a more challenging gamble and twenty-five isn't that promising to me." He sniffs. 

"I mean, I guess you're right? But any amount of votes is more votes for you, right?"

His eyes narrow. "I'm going to do things my way. And what do you even care, I'm doing this because you guys asked. My methods get results, unlike others. Stay out of it." He scratches the back of his neck. I huff. 

"Fine. Whatever." 

"I've got to head to class soon, sweetheart," He sighs, "try not to get bullied or anything. Better yet, I better give you a kiss for protection." 

And that's when I get a devious idea. Ehe, this'll be good revenge for all of his teasing. 

I turn around with a mischievous smirk, grab him by his tie, and quickly press my lips to his, pulling away before a second can even pass. I watch as his face flares up pink, like a sudden explosion behind his skin. I grin.

"You're right, I feel much safer now. Thanks, Nagito!" I chirp. His eyes darken.

"Don't poke the dragon, Hajime, the dragon will poke you back." He mutters. I blink, confused. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

He grabs my shoulders and slams me hard against the wall. He grins lazily at me, leaning in real close. I gulp.

"I-I'm sorry!" I squeak. 

"Don't be sorry, I like it when you take charge. But I never expected you to do that. I must say I'm impressed." He slides his knee between my legs.

"Please," I whimper, "we're at school."

He cocks an eyebrow. "You'd rather continue somewhere more private? If so I'm all for it." He murmurs. A bead of sweat forms at the top of my forehead.

Oh, I get it. This is just revenge. He really isn't going to do anything, is he? Well, two can play at that game. 

I wrap my hands around his waist. "You're bluffing." I state. He smiles. 

"Is that so?" 

"Never going to be together, my ass." 

A familiar, feminine voice sighs. We both flinch, Nagito jumping off of me. Standing beside us with her hands on her hips is Chiaki. 

"It's not what it looks like!" I squeak, embarrassed. Nagito smirks.

"It's exactly what it looks like! But no matter, I need to get going now!" He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"This isn't over," I hiss, "I won't lose." 

"We'll just see about that." He responds softly before pulling away. He waves to Chiaki before continuing once again down the hall. She turns her gaze on me.

"And what was that?" She demands. I shrug sheepishly. 

". . .I tried to mess with him and then he messed with me right back and then it turned into a competition." I mutter. She tilts her head. 

"I see. You're going to go broke, Hajime. You're going to lose the bet. Especially now that Sonia and Shuichi are in on it, it's up to ten million." She informs me. I groan.

"You're seriously all betting it's going to happen? It was just a little teasing!" I protest. She sighs, brushing past me on her way down the hall.

"Gonna go broke~" She sings

-

"The game is Finger-Cutting Guillotine," Kirumi announces, "the rules are simple but the game can grow rather intense. The three participants will put their fingers in the holes-in this case Nagito Komaeda, Shuichi Saihara, and Peko Pekoyama. The device has several ropes, but only one is the correct one or the "winner", with players cutting one rope per turn each. Cutting that rope will cause the guillotine to fall, however cutting the "winner" doesn't earn the player a victory, in this game a player is deemed a loser if they remove their finger first. In other words, it is a game of chicken where the player that holds out the longest wins." 

Peko's gaze hardens, tightening her grip on the red-headed girl on her lap. How she got some votes losing the first one right away I'll never know. I'm too tired to question it anyway. Nagito looks cooler than a cucumber as they say and Shuichi is unreadable. 

"The matter of the wager then?" Nagito says, scooching over so I can sit next to him. 

"How risky are you feeling?" Peko responds. 

"As risky as you want." He answers, expression unwavering. 

"Shuichi?"

"I only have twenty."

"What if we all wager fifteen then? You have at least fifteen, right Peko?" 

"Certainly. Then let's begin."

Deciding to ignore saying that it was only five more than getting twenty-five I keep my mouth shut, watching the three insert a finger into the guillotine. "This game is so exciting!" Nagito gushes, "the thrill, the risk, just everything! It's so wonderful!" 

". . .Play begins with Saihara." Kirumi mumbles, deciding to ignore Nagito's comment. Shuichi takes a deep breath, reaching for the scissors with a shaky hand. 

There's only nine strings. One of them will slice all of the fingers. I wonder who will be the last to back out.

. . .Nagito probably. Like Shuichi once said, he has nothing to live for and he plays with it. And on that same day he was willing to sacrifice a finger. Or he had complete faith in Maki's abilities. I don't know that much about Peko and her gambling style yet so this could get interesting. 

The blades close around a random string and Nagito sucks in an excited gasp. Luckily, nothing happened; the string was a fake, eight remain. 

"I got excited for a moment there~" The white-haired boy breathes dreamily. 

"You're insane and gross." I mutter. He pats my thigh.

"And now Pekoyama." Kirumi sighs, leaning forward on her podium. Peko shifts around her girlfriend to cut another random string. Nothing, seven remaining. 

Nagito eagerly reaches for the scissors. "My turn!" He declares excitedly, "do you think I'll get the winner?! The chances are even more likely now!~ This is exciting!"

I lightly slap his arm. "Settle down, you." I tell him. He rolls his eyes at me, going to close the blades around a random string. Nothing happens, thankfully. (Six remain.) 

"Ahaha~ Damn, I really thought I had it." He giggles, passing the scissors to Shuichi. "Say, where did you even acquire this device, Peko?" 

"I believe it belonged to a former student," The silver-haired girl answers, "their family specialized in torture, I'm told."

"I see," He muses, "I wish I could've been here at the same time as them so we could gamble together!"

Shuichi angles the blades around a string, squeezes his eyes shut, and cuts it in half. Nothing, five remain.

"Higher and higher!" Nagito sings eagerly. 

"You're fucking crazy, you know that right?" I comment. He grins at me. 

"I know!"

"Idiot."

Peko reaches for the scissors, calm and poised as she tries to select a string to cut. Finally she shrugs, reaching around the red-haired girl to cut a string. Nothing falls, five remains. Nagito eagerly snatches the scissors out of her hands and cuts a string before I can blink. (Nothing falls, four remain.)

He thrusts the scissors in Shuichi's face now. "Now, Shuichi!" He demands impatiently, "it can happen any second now!"

Shuichi's face looks paler than usual now, like he regrets every decision in his life that led him to participate in this reckless game. Or maybe just befriending someone as fucking insane as Nagito, who knows? Still, better him than me, I certainly wouldn't have lasted this long. 

Shuichi furrows his brow nervously, trying to block out the white-haired boys pestering. 

"Shuichi," I murmur, "it's okay, you've got this."

He gulps nervously, raising the scissors, and snapping the string the furthest to the right. (Three remain.)

"Now!~" Nagito gasps, "Now, one of us in this next round is going to draw the winner! But who?! It can be anyone of us, it can happen any second! Not that I really need my finger of course, ahaha!~"

His laughter sounds so. . .disturbing. It's got to be one of the scariest things I've ever heard. It makes me want to curl up in a hole and fall into a deep sleep. 

"Now Peko," He orders, "cut your string! Choose, pick one to cut! Will you make the correct choice or the dreadfully wrong one?!" He leans forward, "Pick! Pick! Left, middle, or center?! Hurry up, we don't have all day! Come on come on come on!" He urges. 

I inch away from him slightly. Peko's jaw is clenched, she certainly looks as intimated and frightened as I feel sitting next to him right now. 

He grabs the scissors, "CUT," He thrusts them in her face, "DO NOT DELAY ANY LONGER!" He drops them on the red-haired girl's lap, "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SCARED?! YOU CAN'T BACK OUT NOW, I WON'T HAVE IT!" 

I place my hand on his chest and gently push him back. "Hey, calm down." I mutter. He sniffs, grabbing at his jacket. Peko lets out a shaky sigh, lifting the scissors, closes her eyes and cuts.

Nothing. Two remain. 

This is incredibly nerve-wracking and I'm not even one of the ones playing! 

Nagito takes the scissors in his hand and turns to me. "Which one shall I cut, sweetheart? I'd love for you to pick for me." He says sweetly, suddenly calm again.

My eyes widen. "Are you crazy?! I can't make a decision like that!"

He gestures to the guillotine, asking; "right or left? If you don't pick I won't hesitate to cut them both, rules be damned." 

"Still I-. . .I can't!"

He gives me what some people would refer to as 'puppy-dog eyes.' "Please?"

I grit my teeth. "Fine. Right, then. Not my fault if you lose a finger." I grumble. He beams.

"Thank you for your input, Hajime! I was worried you were getting bored."

With something this ridiculous? Never. 

He positions his blades around the string on the right-handed side.

And then he cuts.


	11. Date? Dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter. ITS TIME FOR THE KOMAHINA!!! The election plot will come back I swear don't give up on this story please-

Blood.

Blood everywhere, as far as I can see. Squirted onto my lap, Nagito's lap, the table, the chair, etc. Shuichi and Peko have seemed to have saved themselves but Nagito, the stupid motherfucker, did not.

Unbelievable. It actually happened, he let his finger get cut off. It actually happened, he-

"Hajime!" Someone hisses at me, snapping me out of my deluded daydream. Nagito is sitting pleasantly right next to me, watching me with a concerned look in his eyes. All ten of his fingers are still intact.

My gaze snaps to the guillotine. One string remains, as well as Nagito's index finger. It would seem that when Nagito cut the string it was too much for Peko and Shuichi and they had pulled out. But of course, crazy Nagito along with his ridiculous luck, had stayed put and remained unharmed.

This dude is. . .incredibly lucky, holy shit.

"Komaeda wins," Kirumi announces, "he will be awarded thirty vote chips, as agreed upon previously. Congratulations."

The fluffy-haired boy swiftly gathers up his winnings with a grin. "I had a good time," He announces, "Thank you for gambling with me, let's do it again sometime!" He rises from his seat and I quickly follow suit. He then turns and takes long, confident strides out of the room, me hurrying to catch up to him. I hurry to match his pace, falling into step beside him.

"You're really fucking crazy, you know that?" I say. He smiles and casually intertwines his fingers with mine; I pretend not to notice.

"It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" He agrees. I squeeze his hand.

"This recklessness is going to get you killed some day, you know?"

"I've already been made well-aware and I'll expect no less. Still, wouldn't it be such a glorious way to go, would it not?"

"I'd really rather you didn't die." I mutter. He grins.

"Aww, you care too deeply then to let me die then, sweetheart?" He teases.

"NO!" I answer, probably a little too quickly, "It would just be. . .rather inconvenient for me, that's all."

"I see," He hums, "well, I'm going to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart."

". . .Later, Nagito."

-

"So," Shuichi announces, all business-like, "I've concluded you should acquire a minimum of one-thousand vote chips if you'll even have a chance of surpassing Celestia Ludenberg."

Chiaki purses her lips. "Fair. But that will mean a lot more gambling for you, Nagito," She points out, "would you be okay with that?"

His eyes flash something dangerous. "Heh. . .okay with that? Oh, Chiaki. . .I would love nothing more," He slams his hands down on the table, making me jump, "I promise I'll demolish anyone who stands in my way! I'll gamble with people of higher status for more vote chips, I'll play riskier games, I'll-"

I can practically see the gears in his head turning.

". . .Let's change the subject before Nagito loses it again." I suggest warily. Sonia nods, folding her hands neatly under her chin.

"Then let's talk about the upcoming Dance!" She chirps. I roll my eyes.

"Why is it that all we seem to talk about is gambling or the dance?" I grumble.

"Nagito, Hajime," She continues, completely disregarding my comment, "and Shuichi too, you guys will be coming to the Dance, right? You're not going to make us go by ourselves, right?"

"Dances. . .aren't really my thing." Shuichi murmurs. Chiaki beams.

"Then we'll find you someone to go with so it'll be more enjoyable!" She insists.

"Splendid!" Sonia agrees, "I love playing match-maker!"

"Huh? But what about Hajime and Nagito?" He complains. Chiaki smirks.

"They'll be fine. Everyone knows they're going to end up going together, so there's no reason to worry about them."

"Hey!" I protest, "You can't just say that!"

She rolls her eyes. "It's going to happen eventually, so why not just make it official already?" She insists. My face grows red as Nagito smirks.

"Don't worry, Chiaki, date or no date, I'll ensure Hajime attends the Dance," He promises, glancing at me, "perhaps you, me, and Shuichi can go suit-shopping?"

I bury my head in my hands. "You guys can't just force me to go!" I groan. The peach-haired girl reaches across the table and flicks my forehead.

"Yes we can. You better go with them to get a suit or we can and will drag you there in your pajamas."

"Mmm, I wonder what Hajime wears to bed." Nagito muses idly.

"Honestly, suit shopping sounds like it could be fun. We can go tomorrow, it'll be Saturday." Shuichi suggests.

"The weekend will be the best time since I'll have to spend my weekends gathering votes." Nagito agrees.

"Do I even get a say in this?"

I'm ignored.

"Nagito, I'll text you Hajime's address."

"Thank you, Chiaki!"

-

NAGITO POV

"What do you mean 'you're not coming?'" I hiss into the phone, "You can't just leave me alone with Hajime, you know I have no self-control!"

"I'm really not feeling too great, Nagito, I'm sorry." Shuichi sighs in reply. I furrow my brow.

"You don't really sound that sick," I muse, "did Chiaki put you up to this? What are you really up to?"

"Nothing," He huffs, "I'm really not feeling all too good. I'm going to hang up now. Keep it in your pants. See you."

"No promises. Bye."

Shuichi hangs up the phone. I sigh, turning back to Hajime as I tuck my cell phone back into my pocket. He's still sitting over on the bench; where he had decided to wait while I took my phone call. I shake my messy mop of hair out before reproaching the brunet.

"Shuichi isn't feeling well," I tell him, "he won't be joining us today."

He frowns, climbing back to his feet. "That's too bad." He responds, shrugging.

And then I get a devious idea. Revenge.

"Well, you know~" I tease, "it could be more fun just the two of us. Kind of like a date~"

His face goes pink. "No, it's not like that!" He insists frantically. I gently take his hand in mine with a soft smile.

"Isn't it though?~"

"An actual date?" He responds carefully, "but we hardly know each other."

I roll my eyes. "Hajime, it's a fanfiction so that really doesn't matter. Come, let's have a date while we're here anyways~" I coo, leaning in closer.

"But I don't want to lose the bet." He mutters.

He certainly looks appealing, all flustered and conflicted. It takes all my being not to drag him to the bathroom and have my way with him. . .I'll suppose I'll just have to be patient for now.

"How troubling for you," I sigh over-dramatically, "looks like you're going to lose our ongoing game of Chicken."

His eyes narrow. "I'm not losing to you again. Let's have a stupid date." He huffs, tightening his grip on my hand. He then storms off, stringing me along behind him. 

-

"Oh, Hajime, look at these!" I chirp. He turns away from the items he was examining to take a look at me and the item I'm presently holding. I had found a cute little pair of black cat ears. Naturally, I'm going to wear them for my beloved~

I place them on top of my head and strike a cute 'cat' pose. "Meow meow!~ I'm a loser cat with a gambling addiction!~" I inch closer to him, "Won't you scratch under my chin, sweetheart?"

His entire face explodes in a cotton-candy pink and I smirk, happy to be successful in my mission.

". . .You certainly are a loser." He agrees finally. I take the ears off and put them back on the shelf.

"Meanie." I pout.

HAJIME POV

"Alright, why don't you stop trying to seduce me and we get some suits. Chiaki is forcing us to go so we might as well look nice." I grumble. He smiles.

"I know a great store!" He replies happily. 

"Oh?" I respond, "Show me?"

He grins, pale fingers closing round my wrist. "I'd be happy to!"

He pulls, dragging me out of the department store and to the other side of the mall in what feels like mere seconds. 

-

It sure takes a while, but eventually I find a suit I'm happy with; one that's cheap and makes me look quite dashing if I do say so myself. I quickly pay for it and meet Nagito out front, who had purchased one himself. I wonder what his looks like. . .I suppose I'll find out soon enough. 

"Well, we got what we're here for," I say, "then should we do something more date-like?"

His eyes light up. "Perhaps. . .we can split some food? Ah, I'm sorry, that was a terrible idea. . ." 

"No it wasn't," I assure him, "in fact, it's a great idea. Let's head to the Food Court." 

He smiles, suddenly looking a little shy. "Alright." 

I grab his hand and we start heading towards the center of the Mall, where the Food Court is located. 

"I'll find a table while you order, if you want." Nagito suggests. I nod.

"Sounds good. What do you want then?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Whatever you think is good. It doesn't matter to me." He answers. 

"I might just get fries. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, definitely." 

We arrive at the Food Court section of the Mall. As planned, Nagito goes to claim us a table while I go up to one of the counters and order. I order two medium boxes of fries and pay out of my pocket.

I quickly spot Nagito sitting in a table in the back corner, lips pressed together in a firm line. He's swiping through something on his phone. He appears to be a little troubled. . .I'm sure it's nothing though.

I swiftly cross the room and plop myself directly across from him. I smile nicely, placing one of the boxes in front of him. He smiles.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Your welcome, darling." I respond with a slight grin. His eyes widen slightly.

"Darling?" He repeats cautiously. I shrug.

"As long as I'm losing this bet, I might as well do it thoroughly." I explain. 

"What do you mean?" He wonders, "you haven't lost the bet yet."

I slump forward, resting my chin in my palm. "But I will, won't I? I'll never beat you." I sigh. 

"Don't give up just yet, Hajime," He responds softly, "It's all in good fun, don't just settle for me." 

"I. . .don't think being with you would be such a bad thing," I reply carefully, "I wouldn't be opposed to it, would you be?" 

His cheeks tint pink. "I suppose not. But isn't it too soon?" He points out.

"It's a fanfiction so it doesn't matter." I counter, throwing his own words right back in his face. He chuckles.

"I suppose you're right. Besides, Chiaki and Sonia got together in less than three days." He agrees. 

"We can try. Perhaps. . ," I swallow nervously, "you can be my date to the Dance we're being forced to go to?"

His eyebrows lift in surprise. And then he smiles again.

"Hajime, nothing would delight me more."

-

"I had a good time today, Nagito." I say as we pull into my driveway. He smiles.

"Me too. One of the best days I've had in a long time." The fluffy-haired boy agrees. 

We sit in silence for a moment.

". . .Is this the part where we kiss?" I ask awkwardly.

"If you want."

I undo my seatbelt and reach across the seat for Nagito. I tilt his chin down and press a soft kiss to his lips, him not hesitating to respond. 

I break apart from him a moment later. "I'll see you Monday?" I confirm.

He nods. "No doubt. We've got a lot of gambling to do!" He responds cheerfully. I roll my eyes.

"Just try not to get injured. Bye, Nagito."

"See you, sweetheart." 

I step out of the car and head towards the front porch, curious about what'll happen this coming week.


	12. Can We Get Back To Gambling (Please)

I didn't see Nagito at all Monday or Tuesday.

At first I was a little worried; I feared he was ashamed and regretting what went down between the two of us last Saturday? But Shuichi was quick to assure me that wasn't the case.

He explained that with the time left on the Election running out, Nagito was dedicating any free time he had to gambling and collecting votes. Last the raven-haired boy checked he was up to 250.

It's admirable, really. He's working this hard for us. He's doing all of this all because some random people asked him to try and become the President and better our school. He's trying his best to succeed, it's incredible.

Despite this all, I still can't help but be a little upset if I'm being honest. I mean, shouldn't he at least have made an effort to talk to me or say 'hello' to me after Saturday? You can't just disappear completely like that, Nagito!

-

On the sixteenth day of the Election, or Wednesday, I find myself getting pinned to my locker once more. Luckily, I manage to contain my reaction this time around. Heh, I suppose I'm getting used to it now.

It's Nagito of course, who else would intentionally do this to me in public?

He's smiling at me, hands against metal on either side of me. "Good morning, Hajime!" He chirps.

I glare back at him. "Where have you been? Why haven't you talked to me?" I demand. He steps back, shrugging.

"Gambling. Shuichi said he told you guys, remember? The Election is already halfway over and I don't have nearly enough votes to win like you all wish yet, so I was working on that. I have about two-fifty now. I rank five in this week's top ten though, so that's a victory in itself!" He explains.

I sigh. "Look. Yeah, I know, that's great and all of course, but you can't just spend a day with me like last Saturday and then up and disappear right after like that," I scold, "I wish you'd at least have found the time to say a few words to me."

His eyebrows crinkle with concern. "Huh? Were you worried I was ashamed of what happened or something along those lines?" His eyes then soften, "I was quite happy with what transpired in fact, sweetheart. I sincerely hope you weren't beating yourself over it. . ."

"Not too much, admittedly. I mean at first, yes, that was a concern of mine. But once Shuichi talked to us I was able to relax a little. . ." I trail off awkwardly. He smiles.

"That's quite cute~ Anyways, I'm mainly here to collect my Good-Luck Charm! I've got a gamble scheduled against Izuru Kamukura-they're currently ranked third in fact-and I'd like you by my side."

I tilt my head, frowning. "Right now?"

"Well in ten minutes actually. Will you come along?"

"I've heard that person is incredibly dangerous," I sigh, shaking my head, "why do you keep putting yourself in harm's way? Look, if we're going to be. . .together, then you need to start taking more caution in your gambles. I don't want to end up spending all of my time stressing about what the hell my reckless boyfriend is up to."

He smirks down at me. "Boyfriend, huh? That's a strong word." My face heats up, "but there's no need to be worrying about me. I'm always smart about my gambles, despite how I betray myself. Anyways, I must go meet with Izuru now. Come along?"

I sigh. "Ah, sure, what the hell."

His face lights up. "Thank you Hajime!" He sings.

-

"Are you Nagito Komaeda?" The person, presumably an assistant to Kamukura or something, asks after we knock on the classroom door. Nagito beams.

"Yes, I am! We have an appointment!" He chirps back. They nod. 

"Alright. Come on in then. They're just finishing up with an opponent right now." They reply, holding the door wider so we can enter easily and immediately shutting it behind us.

We enter a room with grey walls and a grey floor. There are two couches facing each other with a glass table in the center. On the couch on the left-hand side, is a tall person with sharp crimson eyes and long, long black hair. Izuru, I presume. Across from them is a blue-haired girl with glasses, who's sweating nervously.

"Where is the Queen?" They ask her. She hesitantly points to the card in the center. Izuru reaches for it and flips it over. It's not a Queen.

"N-N-NO!" She shrieks, clamping her hands over her ears. Izuru merely sighs, leaning back in their seat.

"Get her out of my sight." They order. 

Their assistant steps forward, saying "get out, bitch," roughly grabbing the girl by the arm and dragging her out of the room. 

"Another predictable win. How boring." They sigh. 

Nagito grabs my hand and suddenly lurches forward, landing us directly in front of Izuru. He then plops himself down on the couch, pulling me down with him. 

"Hi!" Nagito smiles, "I'm Nagito Komaeda. This is my friend Hajime. I'm here to gamble with you!"

Izuru leans forward once again. "Very well. We'll play five rounds of Three Card Monte, there will be no walking away until the very end. The rules are very simple: I'll mix these three cards having had you stake your bet beforehand. All you need to do is identify the Queen, yes?"

Nagito nods eagerly. "That sounds quite interesting! I'm excited to play!" He replies. Izuru sighs.

"My assistant is a member of the Election Committee and will oversee the game as we'll be gambling with votes. If you win I'll double whatever you wagered but if you lose, you lose it," They huff, "Now then, let's begin the first round with your wager." 

Nagito grins. "Twenty votes." He decides, laying said amount on the table. Izuru blinks.

"I see," They say, showing us the three cards, "now, follow the Queen." 

They flip them over and begin moving them around with perfect precision, moving so fast I can barely keep up with it. I glance over at Nagito who's watching the cards with intense concentration. 

Before long, Izuru comes to a stop.

"Where is the Queen?" 

Nagito immediately points to the card in the center. It's flipped over, revealing Nagito is correct. Izuru doesn't hesitate to put twenty votes on top of Nagito's, making it forty.

"Forty this time then."

Shuffle shuffle. Pick. That's correct. Next wager?

This pattern repeated the next three rounds, Nagito winning every time. The amount now on the table is three-twenty votes.

Now that I think about it, this game is extremely familiar. Isn't this game some kind of scam or something? Hmm, if only I could remember the trick. . .

"Now, the final round." Izuru warns. Nagito smirks. 

"The final round is always the one with the most anticipation and nerves, is it not?~ I wonder if I'll lose all of my votes this round," He hums, "of course, I'll bet everything on the table, so let's start."

Izuru reaches for the three cards. "Follow the Queen." They sigh before shuffling faster than I'd ever seen. But I'm pretty sure I still know where the Queen is. . .

Like usual, it comes to a stop and Izuru sits back. "Where is it?" They ask. 

Nagito looks over at me. "You think it's in the center, don't you, Hajime?" He says softly. I nod.

"That's where I saw it land." I affirm. He clucks his tongue in disappointment.

"You would be wrong. Aha, you fell for the scam," He smiles, turning back to Izuru, "the card is on the right is the Queen. I can't believe you tried such an awful scam like that on me. Do you take me for a fool?" His voice is dangerously low. 

Nagito then reaches for the card on the right and flips it over. Sure enough, it's the Queen.

My eyes widen in surprise. ". . .How?" I gasp. 

"Ah, I'll try my best to explain it to you," He replies, watching as Izuru doubles the winnings on the table as previously agreed upon, making it six-forty, "it's about the pattern the dealer shuffles it. It's usually two cards in one hand and one in the other. For the first four rounds they shuffle the simplest way, practically guaranteeing a win for the victim each time. For the last round, they switch. If in the pile of two they can switch which card they drop first for example. There are of course several ways to perform this scam but this is the way Izuru chose."

I blink, stunned. ". . .I'm confused." I admit. Nagito sweeps his winnings up, giggling.

"That's perfectly fair. I'll show you personally some time if you wish."

The white-haired boy then stands, heaving me up along with him. Izuru sighs.

"Komaeda has been victorious all five rounds and is thereby awarded six-hundred forty vote chips." Their assistant announces. 

"You have bested me. Congratulations." They say. Nagito smiles.

"Thank you for taking the time to gamble with a lowly bug like me," He responds, "have an excellent rest of your day."

-

Nagito ranks third now, having overtaken Izuru by being victorious in that gamble. 

"You're really smart." I can't help but say as we walk down the empty school hall. He smiles. 

"I'm flattered you think so but really I'm not. I just happened to know that particular scam." He responds awkwardly. 

"Still I'm impressed. I didn't know that." I say. He sighs.

"Well, I'm glad you know now. I'd hate for you to get scammed. I can tell you about more scams later so you'll fare well enough the remainder of your time here, Pochi."

"Ugh, please stop with that! I just want this tag gone already!" I groan. 

Nagito hums thoughtfully. 

"I'll see what I can do."

\- 

There's a knock on the front door the next day. Of course, it's just going to be Chiaki picking me up on her way to school.

I glance over at the clock. Huh, she's ten minutes early today. 

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and go to the front door to greet her. But to my surprise, it's not Chiaki who's standing there but Komaeda.

"Nagito!" I exclaim, surprised. He smiles softly.

"Hi, I guess," He says softly, "Chiaki isn't feeling well today so she sent me to drive you to and from school. I hope that's alright." 

I blink. "No, yeah, that's perfectly fine. I appreciate you driving all the way out here to get me, actually." I reply. He shrugs.

"No thanks necessary. Anyways, shall we go now? I'd like to gamble before First Period." He says. I nod.

"Yeah, of course."

-

"Sonia, why do you look so sad?" Shuichi asks worriedly, "Is everything alright? Do you miss Chiaki?"

Sonia sniffs. "I am just worried about her. I am going to check on her as soon as school lets out." She huffs back, determined. I bite my lower lip.

"I'll come with you." I offer. 

"Oh no, Hajime, I could not ask that. Nagito tells us you are swamped with homework and you need to spend any free time you have resting. It was more like an order from him, actually." She responds.

My heart twinges. He's caring about my health and wellbeing? Ah. . .it makes me feel all fluttery. . . 

"I see," I reply, "who knows what he'd do to me if I didn't obey?"

Sonia and Shuichi giggle. 

"Well, things certain seem to be looking up for now on. Nagito is advancing rapidly through the ranks and has finally gotten together with Hajime, I am dating the most wonderful girl in the world, Shuichi has a secret boyfriend," She sighs happily, "if I weren't currently a Housepet, life would be perfect."

Wait. . .huh?!

"Back up," I demand, "what secret boyfriend?"

Shuichi rolls his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend. We became lab partners in Sonia and I's Science class and she's decided we have chemistry." He explains. 

"Ah, I see." 

"HAJIME! SONIA!" A familiar voice yells out as a set of footsteps rapidly approach us. Nagito skitters to a stop right in front of us and immediately grabs onto mine and Sonia's wrists.

"You two need to come with me right now!" He says with an anxious look. 

I frown. "Huh? Why? Is something wrong?"

"No time to explain, just come!"

And with that he takes off down the hall, stringing us along with him.


	13. A Girl Worth Gambling For

"Nagito, where are you taking us?!" I demand as he continues to drag both of us helplessly down the hall.

"Shuichi, you come too!" He shouts instead, ignoring me completely. The sound of footsteps pounding against the tiled floor echoes as he hurries to catch up to us.

"Nagito!" I snap. 

He flinches. "Hajime, there's no time to explain this second but you'll see." He responds sharply, increasing his speed. 

He pulls us all throughout the school, coming to a stop in front of a familiar classroom. Wait. . .isn't this where we gambled with Junko?

Nagito whirls around rapidly, a grim expression on his face. He takes a deep breath.

"Something bad has happened," He begins, "it's Chiaki."

I frown. "Chiaki. . ? Isn't she sick today?" I point out. He shakes his head.

"That's what I thought. But that wouldn't explain Mukuro Ikusaba leading a bound and gagged Chiaki into this room," He frowns, looking troubled, "I think it's my fault." 

"What? Why?!" Sonia gasps. 

"Mukuro wanted me to do something for her. She wanted to gamble for it. I turned her down. Hajime was there, in fact. I imagine she thought she could get it by threating someone close to me." He explains. 

"Then wouldn't she take Hajime?" Sonia suggests, "or Shuichi?"

My cheeks go pink. Nagito sighs. 

"Now is not the time to discuss that," His face darkens dangerously, "she messed with one of my people, I will not let that slide." 

Without another word, he turns around and practically rams down the door. 

The first thing I notice is Chiaki sitting in a chair in the back of the room. Her wrists are bound with some kind of rope, a gag in her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes. Next to her is Mukuro, without Junko this time. In her hands are two guns.

"Chiaki!" Sonia and I cry, seemingly in unison. I move to rush towards her but before I can Shuichi grabs onto my wrist and tugs me back.

Mukuro grins. "Nagito Komaeda," She says, "I was just about to contact you. I've got a gamble for you~"

Nagito glares hard at her. "You lost any hope for that when you took my friend." He spits back. Mukuro begins to casually stroke her hair. 

"Oh, I guess you don't get it, do you? Oh no, this gamble is for your precious Chiaki. Prepare yourself, Nagito, we're going to play the ESP game." 

Nagito's entire body tenses. 

In the ESP game, the players have to guess the order of the cards chosen by the dealer, gaining one point for every correct card. It is played in two different rooms: a room where the dealer chooses the cards, and a second room where the players gamble. The rooms are soundproof and are only connected by cameras. A monitor in the dealer's room shows the players as they play the game, while the monitor in the other room only shows the dealer's hands and cards Before the showdown, each player has to load their gun. They can load any number of bullets they want, with a maximum of six. The one with the most matches picks a random gun and shoots the opponent the amount of times that corresponds to how many they got right over their opponent. 

". . .Heh Heh. . ." A soft laugh comes from Nagito. He now has this incredibly dark expression on his face, including an ominous smile that doesn't reach his eyes. 

"Heheheh. . ."

His body begins to tremble before his head suddenly snaps up.

"HA," He barks, "HA HA HA! THIS IS AWFUL, TRULY AWFUL! A LIFE THREATENING GAMBLE FOR A DEAR FRIEND, HUH?! VERY WELL, I ACCEPT, WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?!" 

Mukuro grins. "Then shall we all travel to the ESP game room?" She offers. 

"Of course, Mukuro!"

-

Nagito and Mukuro sat directly across from each other at a table, five cards in front of each of them. The desk had a compartment in its center where the guns, once loaded, will go. A camera is pointed at them and below them a monitor, which will display the cards in the next room over, where Chiaki has already been stashed.

"Before we begin, we need to decide on a dealer." Mukuro states. 

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like for Hajime to be the dealer." Nagito replies, making me visibly flinch. Her nose wrinkles in disgust.

"Really? The Housepet?"

My fists clenches. Nagito nods.

"Please." He insists. Mukuro groans.

"Fine," She allows, "but only because I can tell he isn't smart enough to pull any tricks. And if those other two friends of yours leave," she glares at them, "they're distracting."

Sonia steps forward with purpose. "Not without Chiaki!" She insists.

"Sonia," Nagito speaks up calmly, gaze not breaking away from Mukuro's, "leave with Shuichi. Everything will be fine. I promise I'll return Chiaki to you." 

Sonia huffs as Shuichi gently tugs on her sleeve. "Everything will work out," He promises in a murmur, "I've seen him do way worse."

The blonde hesitates for a moment before reluctantly allowing herself to be led out of the room. Once the door slams shut behind them I turn my attention back to the facing-off opponents. 

"Now then," Mukuro says, "let's send our dealer into his room." 

I flash Nagito a look. He merely responds by smiling all carefree-like and having the audacity to give me a wink. 

"Nagito, I don't thin-"

"I trust you," He cuts me off, "we're going to get Chiaki back." 

"Nagi-"

"Go." He orders calmly.

I slowly turn away from him and enter the Dealer's Room, letting the door fall shut behind me. Sitting in the corner on the floor is the still-tied up Chiaki. Standing next to her, keeping guard I presume, is a nervous-looking man with shoulder-length light brown hair. He doesn't really look like he could inflict any serious damage, so then why is someone like him the guard? 

I turn my attention back to the monitor where Nagito and Mukuro are staring each other down. Mukuro picks up a walkie talkie so that the timid guard and I can hear the last-minute rules. Said guard holds up his own walkie-talkie.

"Hajime, meet Ryota Mitarai. He's just a helper of mine," She says, "I understand you already know the rules of the game and the wager. We'll do three rounds. Nagito, you'll really want to win the wager otherwise something bad may befall Chiaki and you'll have a debt to pay off!~ Of course if you win, you three are all free to go." 

"Mukuro," Nagito responds, a dangerous gleam in his eyes, "have you really thought this through? You could die-I will be aiming for vital organs."

Mukuro smirks. "I expect nothing less from you, Komaeda Nagito." 

ROUND ONE

Ryota steps forward and hands me the cards. "Place them down in any order you wish. Uh, face-down of course." He instructs. I take the small pile in my hands.

Any order is fine, huh? Alright, I can do that just fine. 

Nagito, please read my mind. . .

NAGITO POV

"I'm putting six bullets in my gun," Mukuro announces, "there's no need to tell me how many you load, I like to be surprised." 

I smile back at her. "I never intended to tell you in the first place so no worries." I reply. She rolls her eyes. 

Once we both finish with our guns, we drop them into the slot. Then, we lay out our cards.

When we're both satisfied, Mukuro lifts the walkie talkie.

"You can flip them over now, Hajime." She says into it. He reaches forward with his dominant hand (it's shaking a little, poor dear he's nervous!) and flips them over one by one. Once he's done, Mukuro gestures for us to do the same.

And so we do.

We take our time, comparing our cards to the ones my Hajime has laid out. In the end, Mukuro has two matches while I only get one. 

I look over at Mukuro, chuckling. "It appears lady luck is not quite on my side." I comment cheerfully. She grunts, reaching into the compartment for a random gun. It's impossible to say which gun is which. 

How thrilling. . .

HAJIME POV

My entire body goes rigid. 

He-He lost the first round?! WHAT?!

N-No. . .he's going to get shot at. . .he's probably going to get hit!

I move to run to shield him but before I can get any further, two skinny arms wrap around my waist.

"You can't interfere!" Ryota exclaims, "you'll only make things worse!"

I continue struggling in his grip for another brief moment before going limp in defeat. 

Ryota's right, a shot will be fired whether I run in there or not. 

Atua, watch out for him. . .

NAGITO POV

"Are you going to tell me how many bullets you loaded into your gun now?" Mukuro asks, pointing her selected weapon at my chest. 

I don't flinch. Instead I smile. 

"No," I respond, "come on and shoot me, darling." 

She smirks. "With pleasure."

She takes aim and fires. No bullet comes out.

She throws the weapon down on the table, frustrated. "Dammit!" She hisses. 

I smile. "You got my gun I see. You see, I didn't load any bullets into my gun." 

She glares at me. "You coward."

I shrug. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Then, are we going again?"

ROUND TWO

HAJIME POV

Damn, he really got lucky there, huh? He really is an insane guy with some crazy-ass luck. 

I wish there was something I could do to ensure he wins this round. . .

Maybe if I. . .

NAGITO POV

"I'm only doing four bullets." Mukuro informs me. I nod back, fiddling with my gun as Hajime lays out the face-down cards on the monitor above us. 

Hmm. . .

I drop my gun in the slot after Mukuro's and begin laying down my cards. Once we're both done Mukuro picks up her walkie-talkie and tells Hajime to flip over the cards.

And so he does. As soon as he finishes, Mukuro and I follow suit. 

I get all five right while Mukuro gets none, causing me to smile. So I was correct after all. . .

Mukuro on the other hand is enraged. "How. . .THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" She demands angrily. 

I shrug, picking up a gun. ". . .Luck, I guess?" I giggle, before shooting at her five times in a row. Of course, as I predicted she comes out unscathed. "I loaded no bullets into my gun this time either," I explain, "but rest assured I will for our final round. We are at a tie, after all." 

Mukuro appears to be trembling with rage. Ahaha. . .is she really that mad?

FINAL ROUND

HAJIME POV

"Ryota," Mukuro's voice crackles through the walkie-talkie, making him flinch, "reverse the images." 

I whip my head around. "WHAT?! No, you can't do that, that's cheating!" I screech at him. He shrugs sheepishly. 

"Hajime, let it happen or I'll kill Nagito and Chiaki." Mukuro warns. I clench my fist.

DAMMIT! 

All I can do is watch silently as Ryota taps away on the monitor. What am I going to do now? How can I help him when they're cheating. . .

There's nothing I can do. 

NAGITO POV

I put two bullets into my gun before dropping it into the slot, watching Hajime's arm as it lays out the cards. I imagine he's quite nervous.

I'm so distracted by watching Hajime I don't even notice dropping her gun into the slot on the table, not even mentioning how many bullets she loaded this time. 

We then lay out our cards and Mukuro gives the order for Hajime to flip his cards. And then it's our turn.

"You had the image reversed, huh?" I drawl casually as I start flipping over my cards. She stiffens.

"How did you figure that out?" She asks, flipping hers over. I grin.

"It's quite simple, actually. Such a lame easy trick. Hajime is left-handed, why would he suddenly start flipping the cards over with his right?" I point out. She scowls.

"Jerk." She mutters. 

Because of this in the end, I get three points over Mukuro's one. 

"Well then, loser," I say, picking up a gun, "let's hope you get an empty slot."

And then I shoot.

HAJIME POV

Nagito won. He won! He won the game! Yes!

I turn away from the screen, hurrying to untie Chiaki. I remove the rope from her wrists before ripping off the blindfold. I help her to her feet as she rubs her rope-burnt wrists.

"I'm so glad you're alright, I'm sorry, I had no idea that would happen." I murmur, pulling her into a hug. She squeezes back.

"It's alright. I'm incredibly grateful for you and Nagito saving me. I'll make it up to you." She responds, pulling back to smile at me.

"Even though it was my fault in the first place?" A sweet voice interjects. We both turn at the sound of Nagito.

"Nagito, you did so well!" I exclaim, running and leaping at him. Although he's startled, he manages to catch me. 

"Ah. . .I'm glad you think so. And Chiaki, I'm so sorry." He murmurs. Chiaki smiles.

"It's perfectly fine, I promise." She assures him.

"But what happened with Mukuro?" I wonder.

"She didn't get hit. And I'm going to report her actions to the Student Council." He answers, glancing at his watch.

"Ah, look at the time. I have the say this little conundrum almost made us late to our meeting. Ah, I'll have to text Shuichi and Sonia to meet us there. " He sighs.

I frown. "What meeting?" I demand, "I haven't heard anything about a meeting."

He blinks.

"We have a meeting with the Student Council, Hajime."


	14. A Gamble For Your Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. . .hello people actually reading this. . .
> 
> Surprised people like this aha. . .

I frown. "A meeting with the Student Council?" I repeat, "Why? Since when?" 

"Well not the entire Council, just the President and her Vice." He responds.

"Celestia Ludenberg and Kyoko Kirigiri." Chiaki supplies helpfully.

Celestia and Kyoko in addition to having the most powerful positions in this school are also the ultimate power couple. Apparently Celestia fell in love when Kyoko directly challenged her to a gamble or something. I mean, she lost of course because it's fucking Celestia Ludenberg but she didn't want to be rid of Kyoko after that. And Kyoko soon realized she loved her too or something and they got together. 

. . .Come to think of it, that story sounds kind of familiar. Odd. 

"What are we meeting with them about?" I ask cautiously. His eyes twinkle good-naturedly.

"It's a surprise, sweetheart," He replies, "provided everything goes right of course. After today I'll treat everyone to ice cream to unwind, if you guys want of course."

Chiaki beams. "I'm curious as to what this meeting's about. . .but ice cream sounds wonderful, thank you Nagito." 

I interlace my fingers with him. "You do so much for us. You're incredible, Nagito." I murmur. His cheeks go pink.

"I-. . .It's nothing really." He mutters.

Chiaki's eyes widen as she stares at the exchange.

. . .Crap. I forgot she was here. . .

"Don't tell me. . .are you two dating?!" She gushes excitedly. Nagito opens his mouth to answer but before I can I clamp my hand over his mouth. 

"Don't we have a meeting to get to?" I hiss, a hard edge to my voice. He smiles and nods, pulling my hand away from his mouth.

"Kind of sus. . ." Chiaki observes. 

"Yes, let's not be late." He agrees, ignoring Chiaki. She'll probably bring this back up later though. And we'll have to tell her the truth. 

What is the truth, now that I think about it? Is he my boyfriend, or. . ?

I guess I'll have to talk to him before Chiaki gets to us. But for now we have more pressing matters to attend to. 

-

"Why are we here, Nagito?" Shuichi asks. Nagito grins, reaching up to knock on the door. 

"Just a little surprise for Hajime and Sonia-err, assuming everything goes right." He explains. I frown.

"What do you mean?"

He waves me off as the door opens. Standing there is Kyoko Kirigiri. She has her lilac hair pulled into a low braid and her grape-colored eyes are glaring at us. 

"Hello! I'm Nagito Komaeda!" The white-haired boy chirps. Kyoko folds her arms over her chest. 

"I've heard of you." 

"We're here to speak with Celestia."

"So I've heard." 

Kyoko doesn't budge, leaving us to just awkwardly stand in the doorway. 

". . .Can we come in?" Nagito asks finally. 

"I suppose."

She steps aside, allowing us to pass through. Sitting on a large chair that mostly resembles a throne, is the president. She looks quite disinterested in the world around her, and she's sipping tea out of a saucer. Perched on the arm of her chair is a short boy with purple hair. 

Sonia looks right at him, eyes lighting up as she aggressively nudges a red-faced Shuichi. Huh, this must be the boy from their science class they were talking about. 

"Celestia!" Nagito greets her eagerly, running towards her but before he can she holds up a finger, halting him in his tracks. 

"Stop that. You're acting like a child." She huffs. Nagito smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, President." 

Kyoko sighs heavily, crossing the room to come to a stop by Celestia's side. Celestia in turn lays her hand on the purple-haired girl's thigh, staring down Nagito.

"So, Komaeda. . ," She begins, "you had a gamble for us. . ?"

My body stiffens. 

A gamble? With those two? Oh god, we're all going to die, aren't we. . .

Celestia gestures for Nagito to sit across from her and he complies. Shuichi and the purple-haired boy seem to be locked in some intense staring contest and Sonia has her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend's waist, chin on her shoulder, as if she's afraid that if she lets go of her she'll be taken again. 

Nagito leans forward in his seat. "Indeed. Have you thought about my request?" He asks. Celestia takes a sip of tea.

"I have."

"And?" 

"Counter offer."

"A counter offer?"

"Yes," She sighs, squeezing the lilac-haired girl's thigh, "your starting offer was intriguing; a gamble wherein if you won you would be allowed to pay off Sonia and Hajime's debts out of your own pocket. But that doesn't really do much for us. So, how about if you win you may pay off the debts but if not they'll both receive life plans and you'll live like a Housepet. How about it?" 

Hang on. . .he wants to pay off our debts?! Of his own accord?! Not that we asked, just that he wants to?! But wait. . .if he loses a gamble like that Sonia and I are screwed. . .what in fuck's name is going on here?

"Nagito. . ." I start to say but he flashes me a smile, instantly shutting me up. 

"Sounds lovely," He answers, smirk deepening, "which of you will I play? Perhaps yourself, Miss President?"

"No. I have more pressing matters to attend to. You can play with Kyoko." Celestia replies, standing up. The purple-haired boy skips to her side. President gestures for Kyoko to sit where she just was.

"The game we will play," Kyoko explains immediately, "is Three Hit Dice."

Ah. I watched Nagito play this with Shuichi before. Someone rolls the dice and they guess whether the number will be one-through-three (Up) or four-through-six (Down). 

"I'm familiar. I play it from time to time." He responds, crossing one leg over the other. Kyoko sighs.

"Then, let's begin. I have a die right here. Kokichi will roll for us." 

"Splendid." 

I cautiously slide into the spot next to Nagito. He smiles at me before taking the pen and paper offered to him by Celestia. He writes his answers straight away (although there was nothing straight about him); writing 'Up, Up, Down' in his elegant handwriting. He then folds the paper in half and slides it over to the purple-haired boy, Kokichi. Kyoko also writes down her answers before surrendering her paper as well.

The purple-haired boy, Kokichi, then produces a single die from his blazer pocket. 

"Okay then, let's get a move on with this game, people. Let's make it quick, because I'd like to gamble with the raven-haired boy there," He drawls, causing Shuichi's face to heat up, "Round one. Here it goes!"

There's so much riding on this game. Not just me, but Sonia and Nagito too. But, I'd like to believe in Nagito. I've never seen him lose before and I don't think he intends to start now. 

Kokichi throws the die. 

It turns as it glides across the table, eventually coming to rest on the number five. A Down. 

"Kyoko got it correct! However," Kokichi smirks, "Nagito got it wrong. You three are already on the way to having a far worse school life."

Nagito grins lazily. "Looks that way, doesn't it? However I'm feeling good about this gamble. Throw it again, Kokichi."

"This is quite a tame, quick gamble for something so huge on the line." The lilac-haired girl observes dryly. 

"I don't mind," The white-haired boy hums in reply, "do you, Miss Vice-President?" 

Kyoko shakes her head. "No, I have no problem. Do continue, Kokichi."

Kokichi throws. It comes up a Two (Up). Nagito is the only one successful this round. Kyoko and Nagito are now tied. It all boils down to this one final throw.

Neither of the competitors waste any time, demanding the small grape-like boy hurry up and throw the damn cube already. And so he does.

It's a Six (Down). IT'S A SIX!

Sonia and I are no longer going to be Housepets! Nagito is making all the problems in our lives go away one by one, huh?

Nagito smirks. "Well, well, looks like my school life remains the same, Kokichi," He looks up at Celestia, "do email me the debt amounts so that I can provide the money for you guys tomorrow," and then at Kyoko, "it was an honor to gamble with you, truly it was. Thank you so much."

Kyoko huffs, looking away. Celestia sighs, laying her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "It was a mere game of complete chance, Kyoko. However, you will make this loss up to me tonight." She tells her, voice dipping seductively at the end.

. . .Alright then, moving on. 

Sonia rushes to Nagito's side and kisses his cheek. "Oh Nagito," She exclaims, "thank you so much!"

His cheeks pinken. "Oh no, it's nothing. . ."

I frown. Stupid Sonia making his cheeks go pink, whatever, it's not like I care-

"Hajime," Nagito speaks up, snapping me out of my thoughts, "you look troubled. Are you alright?"

I scratch the back of my head. "Perfectly fine. Just. . .thank you so much for this. I promise I'll get you the money one day." I promise. Nagito fully faces me. 

"Oh. . .is my Hajime jealous? Does he want to kiss me too?~" He teases. The tips of my ears burn bright red.

"N-NO!" I squeak. He shrugs, leaning in real close.

"I'm always open to anything you want to do to me, sweetheart," he murmurs before addressing the rest of our friend group, "and now, ice cream!"

-

It was a tight squeeze, all five of us mushed into a booth. There weren't any large booths left in this quaint little ice cream shop and we all wanted to sit and celebrate together. Eventually Shuichi decided to get a chair and sit on the side so it was Chiaki and Sonia sitting closely across from me and Nagito dangerously close to my side, fingers lightly trailing on my thigh.

He raises his glass of water with his free hand. "To Hajime and Sonia, Housepets no longer!" He cheers. We all share in the toast happily.

"Oh no," I say once he's finished, "we should toast to Nagito-the one who's changing our lives for the better one at a time."

He blushes. "Ah, stop-" He whines. 

"Ah that reminds me," Chiaki starts, leaning forward in her seat, allowing room for Sonia to comfortably slide her arm around her waist, "before we met with Celestia and Kyoko, those two had a moment."

I stiffen. 

Sonia's eyebrows lift. "A moment? Do go on." She prompts. Shuichi turns his attention in our direction curiously. I sigh.

"There was no moment-I was just. . .praising him on his gambling skills." I defend awkwardly. Nagito chuckles under his breath next to me, giving my thigh a squeeze. 

Chiaki's lips twitch playfully. "you leapt into his arms and held his hand." She points out. My face heats up.

"St-Stop talking!" I groan, burying my head in my hands. 

Shuichi frowns. "So, what are you two?" He wonders. 

"Do you even have to ask? They're dating. They're boyfriends!" Sonia declares excitedly.

"We're. . .It's not like that." I mutter. 

"Isn't it Hajime?~" Nagito hums mischievously. I groan again. "In fact, we're going to the dance together. As in, like dates!" He informs the table. 

"You did not have to tell them that!" I protest. 

"So it is like that!" Sonia squeals, "pay up."

"Pay up." Chiaki agrees. 

I turn to Shuichi, desperate. "Pay up." He tells me. 

I slowly turn back to Nagito who's gazing down at me with a smug smile. "Pay up," He says, "darling." 

"You stupid little cloud boy," I grumble, "I don't believe you're exposing this."

"Aww, don't despair Hajime, I'll make you happy~" He giggles, draping an arm over my shoulder. To my dismay it feels wonderful and I find myself nuzzling into his bodily warmth. 

"You two do make a cute couple." Shuichi admits. 

I roll my eyes, reaching for my spoon.

-

"Thanks for giving me a ride home." I murmur as Nagito pulls into my driveway. He smiles.

"Not a problem. I promised you a ride to school and home, did I not?" He chuckles, "still, it was nice to see you admit there's something between us~"

I throw up my hands, letting them fall lamely back to my lap. "What choice did I have? All four of you pressured me to admit. . .but, it's nice to have the band aid ripped off. I guess I don't mind it that much." I admit.

Nagito smiles smugly. "I liked hearing you admit it. It makes me so happy~ Now we just need to find someone for Shuichi. He's like a fifth wheel, poor dear." 

"What about Kokichi?" I suggest, "did you feel the sexual tension between those two?!"

"I did," He muses, "the question is how we'll get them together. . ."

I sigh. "Ah. Well, I'm going to go inside now. I'll see you. . .darling." 

His face lights up. "Yep, sweetheart!"


	15. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a filler chapter sort of ahaha...

The rest of the week passed and now there are only nine days until the Election comes to a conclusion, eight before the school dance, making it the twenty-first day of the Election. It's getting close and Nagito is still only ranked third, only behind Celestia and someone called Miu Iruma. Maybe if he can gamble with Miu and win, he could be deserving of a gamble against Celestia Ludenberg herself.

Celestia Ludenberg and Nagito Komaeda. . .I wonder which of them would be victorious in a gamble like that. I'd sure like to see who would win. . .

"Hajime? Hey, earth to Hajime!" An annoyed voice calls out to me. 

I shake my head slightly, letting my gaze refocus on a cross-looking Komaeda. 

"Sorry," I offer sheepishly, "what were we talking about again?"

"I was asking if you wanted to do something after school. I don't have any after school gambles planned yet for today." He huffs, folding his arms over his chest.

I tilt my head. "Like all of us?" I question, "what would we even do?"

His eyes glimmer deviously. "Well, we've never all gambled as a group before and I've got a pretty nice basement. How about a game of Poker?" He suggests. 

I shake my head firmly. "Are you kidding? You're just going to take all of our money, there's no point!" 

He rolls his eyes. "It's not my fault you suck at gambling~" Komaeda teases, "besides, it's all in good fun. And we don't have to gamble money. We can gamble like potato chips or something."

I grunt. "I've had my fill of gambling, I get enough of it here. But sure, we'll hang out in your basement, sounds fun."

"You're just mad you can't win against me." He pouts. I take a step closer to him.

"I won your heart, didn't I?" I point out smugly, making his cheeks go pink.

"That-That's different!" He defends. I hum.

"Um-hmm, sure it is."

-

"Holy sh-this is where Komaeda lives?!" I exclaim incredulously from the backseat of Chiaki's car. Sonia looks down at her phone.

"Yes, this is the address Nagito gave and Shuichi confirmed." She responds. 

In front of us is a large, eggshell-white villa-like mansion. It's got to have at least five flours and covers two-fifty feet of land or something. Komaeda lives like this? His family must be loaded. . . And to gamble how he does? He must be well taken-cared of. . .

"Why couldn't Shuichi come again?" Chiaki asks. Sonia giggles.

"He says he's off with that boy he so obviously likes, Kokichi Oma. I think we found our fifth wheel's date to the dance!" She responds confidently.

"So it's just you and Chiaki and me and Komaeda?"

"Yep! It's kind of like a double date." Sonia smiles. 

Chiaki parks the car in his crazy-long driveway. We all clamber out of her car, stretching our legs before moving over to his front door. The peach-haired girl gingerly rings the doorbell.

It takes a second but we soon hear movement inside the home. The door is opened by a very tired-looking Nagito. His hair is all askew and his eyes are all red and puffy as if he had just been crying. He's wearing a white T-shirt over black sweatpants.

"Ah," He mumbles, "what are you guys doing here?"

I frown. "You invited us over, remember?" I respond. He blinks twice, shaking his head slightly.

"Right. It seems I've forgotten then. Please allow me a moment to freshen up then and then I'll bring you guys some refreshments. Let me show you all to the basement." He replies, stepping aside so that we can enter.

Once the door is shut behind us, he promptly begins leading us down one of the halls. He stops in front of a white door and points at it. "Please settle down there and I'll be joining you in five minutes." He tells us.

Sonia shrugs and begins descending the stairs, tugging Chiaki along with her. I glance back at Nagito who's moving back down the hall.

"Hey, wait!" I call out to him before I can stop myself. He freezes immediately, allowing me a moment to catch up to him.

"I can get you a drink in just a few moments but if you're really thirsty the kitchen is-" He starts to say before I cut him off. 

"Are you alright?" I ask bluntly. He frowns.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" 

"You look all disheveled and like you've been crying," I point out, "you can always talk to me you know. I am your. . .boyfriend, after all."

He smiles faintly. "Nothing you need to worry about, but I appreciate the sentiment, Hajime," He assures me, "now when you get down there, make sure you sit on one of the couches. I demand Hajime snuggles." 

And with those words he begins moving down the hall once again, leaving me feeling suspicious.

-

Nagito arrives with his promised refreshments to the basement a few minutes later, leaving them in the middle of the four of us for anyone to grab at their leisure. He then settles down next to me on the couch I had placed myself on.

Sonia and Chiaki seem to be lost in a conversation of their own, leaving Nagito and I just sitting there awkwardly. With a light sigh, he wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer, me nestling into his warmth. In turn he bends down and kisses my forehead.

"You sure you're alright?" I mutter. He rolls his eyes.

"It's no worry, Hajime. Can we just skip to making out on my bed?" He responds casually. I flinch.

"Huh?!"

"I'm kidding. But if you're interested I'm all for it," He chuckles, "Now how about a game of Uno?"

-

After Nagito bested us at Uno (of-fucking-course) I ended up drifting off on the couch. When I woke up about two hours later someone had put a blanket on me and Chiaki and Sonia were gone. Curled up across from me with a thick book is Nagito. At the sounds of me stirring he looks up and over at me. 

"Oh. Hey Hajime." He greets me with a nod. 

"Ah, sorry for falling asleep," I mumble, "Where's Sonia and Chiaki?" 

He waves me off. "It's no worry. Something came up and Sonia had to go. I didn't want to wake you so I offered to bring you home if you want. Of course I can feed you first." He replies.

I frown. ". . .Aren't your parents mad for overstaying my welcome? I'd hate to be any more trouble. . ."

"You don't need to worry about that," He chuckles, "I live alone. My parents have been dead for years!" He stands, heading over to the staircase, "come on, let's go." 

I hesitate. Pardon?

I run to catch up to him. "Ah, I'm sorry to hear that. . .(what am I supposed to say?!) but I don't need any more hospitality. I'll call a cab." I offer.

"Nonsense. I'll drive you home myself."

-

"So you live in that big huge mansion alone. . ." I start, "doesn't that get lonely?"

He shrugs. "I don't mind it much. You get used to it eventually." 

"Still, before we met didn't you only have Shuichi? You must have been lonely all the time." I continue, glancing out the window. 

"Like I said, I was used to it. I spent my time gambling, it filled up my time and kept me out of the house. Eventually I just got good at reading people and I just have this uncanny luck so it was good for me," He smiles wistfully, "now it's just fun for me. The despair on the opponent's face. . .it's thrilling." 

". . .So you use gambling as some sort of a coping mechanism?" I ask.

"I suppose so." He hums in reply. 

"And about earlier. . .no one else is around now. . .are you sure everything's okay?"

He sighs. "You seriously don't need to worry about that, Hajime, I'm fine. But is there something you want to talk about?"

"I'm just worried about you, that's all. When you opened the door. . .I don't know, you just seemed to be like a completely different person or something." I admit.

"Yeah, I'd. . .just woken up from a nap, I was pretty tired," He decides, "I'm sorry I concerned you." 

I frown. "Fine. I'll trust you. But if you ever feel-"

"I'll talk to you." He assures me, rolling his eyes. I lean back in my seat.

"Good then."

-

The twenty-second day of the Election. Eight days until the election comes to an end, seven until the school dance. 

Somehow, Nagito has arranged to have a gamble with Miu Iruma after school tomorrow. As for last night, nothing else was brought up on his strange behavior. 

-

The twenty-third day of the Election started out with yet another wall-slam. The second I shut my locker, two pale hands slammed down on either side of me and I am once again pinned to my locker by none other than Nagito Komaeda. 

"Hey ya how ya doodle do?" He greets me. I wrinkle my nose.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," He huffs, "I just want a kiss."

"In public?"

He fake-pouts. "Are you ashamed of me?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course not, you idiot." I grumble, quickly pecking his cheek before shoving me off. 

"Anyways, you're going to come with Shuichi and I to gamble with Miu, right?" He wonders. I sigh.

"Of course, whatever you wish, Komaeda." I assure him. He beams. 

"I'm so excited! If I can beat Miu Iruma in a gamble, I can probably gamble against the President herself!" He gushes dreamily, "That's been my dream since I first came to Hyakkaou Academy!"

I take a step back. "Alright, calm down there. Don't get ahead of yourself, just focus on the gamble in front of you," I instruct, "we're so close now, this can't be screwed up."

He thumps his chest twice with his fist. "I don't intend to let you guys down, Hajime. I already told you all I'll demolish everyone who stands in my path." He declares.

"I know, Komaeda. We're grateful. I don't know how we'll ever repay you for everything you've done for us so far." I mutter. 

"Oh please. . .if anything I've put you guys in danger time and time again." He muses. 

"But you saved our asses time and time again." I counter. 

"I guess you're right," He mumbles, "anyways I've got to get going to class. I'll see you, Hajime."

"Yeah, bye Nagito."

-

"Nice of ya to finally show up!" The strawberry-blonde girl huffs, leaning back in her chair. Nagito smiles easily.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." He apologizes, sitting at a desk across from her. Shuichi and I each pull up a chair so we can sit next to him across from Miu. Hovering next to Miu is Kaede Akamatsu, hand resting on her girlfriend's shoulder. 

She asked us to meet us in an empty classroom so no one would "come and ogle at her" or something. She seems to be. . .quite full of herself. But apparently she's one of the best according to the weekly rankings. 

"What game are we going to play then, Miu?" Komaeda asks, "the choice is yours."

Miu sniffs. "A simple game of Guess The Card, ehe."

The gamble is played between two people, one serving as dealer and the other as the player. Three cards are played: two are X (Miss) and one is O (Hit). The dealer first mixes and lines up the cards face down, the player is then allowed to bet any portion of their funds. After the bet has been placed, the player must then guess which one is Hit. If Miss is picked the dealer gets the bet money. If Hit is picked, the player receives three times the bet. The game continues until either the dealer or player loses their funds and thus are unable to continue.

Nagito leans forward in his seat. "Oh, I know that game! Yes, that sounds wonderful, Miu. What shall we stake?" He asks eagerly. 

Miu huffs. "How many votes do ya got?"

He smiles. "I'm up to nine-hundred now. So, how about we each use five-hundred?" He suggests.

"Ha!" She barks, "fine, you cowardly fuck. That'll do!"

"Excellent," He grins, "Then let's begin."


	16. The Calm Before The Storm

Nagito leans forward in his seat, watching as Miu prepares the cards. I lean a little closer to him. If he can somehow take all five hundred of Miu's staked votes then Celestia will just have to play against him and surely he can beat her! And then this gloomy despair cast over our school life can finally be over! 

Miu is serving as dealer and Nagito is guessing. And with that astonishing good luck of his, we're sure to win here! The game is in our favor as well; with each correct guess from Nagito we get three times his bet, remember?!

"Hajime, you're practically glowing." Nagito remarks with a slight smile as he glances over at me, "you look quite hopeful."

I smile. "I'm just feeling optimistic." I respond happily. He nods slightly, eyes twinkling, before focusing back on Miu. 

Miu carefully shuffles the cards and lays them out in front of Nagito. "Make your first bet, Nagi-hoe." She sniffs.

"Nagihoe?" He mumbles to himself. 

I roll my eyes. "Just ignore it and place your bet." I mutter. 

Komaeda smiles. "Okay. All in." 

I lightly slap the back of his head. "You're not betting it all on the first round!" I scold. 

"Such a buzzkill, Hajime," He whines, "Fine. Fifty votes then."

And as he says that he counts out fifty of his chips and lays them on the table. Miu nods her head, giving the three cards one last shuffle.

"Alright! Where's Hit?" She demands. Kaede pulls up a chair next to her and rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. 

Nagito strokes his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps. . .on my right?" He answers. 

Miu flips it over and snorts. "Ha! That's fifty more for me!" She cheers, sliding the chips towards herself. 

I frown, earning a concerned look from Nagito. "Don't despair, darling, I'll win it all back with ease." He assures me. 

"Alright Marshmallow-Hair, what'll it be now?" Miu demands.

"I believe one-hundred of my votes will suffice this round." Nagito replies.

I grit my teeth. I can't believe I love this reckless boy-this reckless boy's hope, that is! Yeah that's it. But seriously, he's going to lose everything he's been working for for the past month. But then again if he wins he'll bring back three-hundred, hmm. . .

"One-hundred!" Miu barks back, shuffling the cards once again, "Okay, where?"

"Middle?" He guesses. Miu flips it over with a wide grin. It's a miss.

So far Nagito has lost one-hundred and fifty votes. So much for that luck of his.

"Oh dear, how troubling. . ," Nagito sighs casually, "I've already lost more than I've planned. Even if I bet it all, all I'll gain is five-hundred. But then again this game isn't fair from the start. . ."

I place my head in my hands. This idiot is about to bet it all, isn't he. . .

"Alright, one more round. I'm betting all of my remaining funds." Komaeda declares, earning an eye roll from Shuichi.

Miu laughs. "Ha! What an idiotic move! I'm going to enjoy taking all of your remaining chips." She barks. Nagito smiles easily.

"Whatever you say, Miss Miu."

Nagito then pulls out his remaining funds and dumps them all on the table. Miu snickers, shuffling the cards for a final time.

"Where's Hit?"

Nagito turns to Shuichi. "You pick, Shuichi." He tells him. Shuichi flinches.

"W-What?! Me?! I don't want to make such an important decision," He stammers back, "I couldn't possibly."

Komaeda's gaze doesn't waver. "Pick, Shuichi. I trust you." He insists calmly.

"I can't!"

"Do it."

"A-Ah! Fine, the middle!" He panics. Nagito relaxes, smiling.

"Thank you, Shu," He replies, turning back to Miu, "middle then."

Miu rolls her eyes and flips it open. Sure enough it's Hit. Not that it's surprising at this point. Komaeda always wins in the end and he probably always will.

"Huh? You won?!' She exclaims fearfully, "No! If I lose five-hundred of my votes, then-"

Nagito slams his hands on the table, making Miu flinch violently. He narrows his eyes, staring her down, making her automatically shy away.

"Quit your yapping, it's annoying. Seriously, I expected more from the person in second place. Wait, that's not right I'm ahead of you now. You. Lost." He huffs, irritated.

"Nagito Komaeda has won back all of his betted votes and all of Miu's risked funds in accordance with the rules." Kirumi announces, sounding quite bored.

Miu's face goes red. "Ah, okay fine! Fine! Here, take your votes and leave!" She squeals, practically shoving the votes in Komaeda's face. He scoops them up with ease and stores them away.

"Let's get going now." He says to us. With a heavy sigh I stand, Shuichi following suit. "Thank you." He says to them before turning to leave, both of us flanking him.

-

The twenty-fourth day of the Election. Six days until the Election comes to an end, five until the school dance.

Nagito is in second place now, not that far behind Celestia. He may be a gambling god but I never really expected him to get this far.

He says he plans to publicly challenge Celestia at lunch today. But I think that just means he's going to walk up to her table and demand a match or something. Either way it will be interesting to see.

Yep, everything seems to be coming along smoothly. 

"Hajime, you listening?" Shuichi asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod back vigorously, trying to refocus on him and Sonia.

"Yes, I am, sorry." I offer back. Shuichi sighs.

"Well anyways, I was just wondering if I could invite my friend to lunch today." He asks shyly, cheeks going a little pink. Sonia lights up.

"That Kokichi boy? Yes, anything for love!" She gushes, grabbing Shuichi's arm, startling him. His cheeks darken.

"I wouldn't call it love." He mumbles, embarrassed. Sonia rolls her eyes.

"Nonsense, of course it is love! And I am tired of seeing you two flirt around all day without actually doing anything! For Heaven's sake, just kiss already!" She cries. 

"What? No, that's not going to happen!" Shuichi whines back now.

"You fool, you, Shuichi! First Hajime and Nagito and now you two, ugh, I cannot catch a break," The blonde huffs, "I'll have to work on you two too. But at least after this we'll all be matched up."

"It-It's not like that!" Shuichi insists. 

"The more you deny it the more likely it is," I can't help but chime in, "you two are definitely infatuated with each other."

Shuichi flashes me a look of betrayal and I merely shrug back at him. "Anyways, I'm going to head to class. Bye guys." I sigh, moving past them. 

Well, lunch will be even more interesting now.

-

"Open up, Shumai, I wanna feed you!" The purple-haired boy whines, trying to shove an apple slice in the raven-haired boy's face. Shuichi squeezes his eyes shut, cheeks a deep pink.

"Kokichi, stop!" Shuichi seems to manage through his embarrassment. 

Trying to ignore it, I sit down next to Chiaki. "They've been doing this for five minutes now." Chiaki yawns, picking at her fries. 

". . .And we're just going to let this happen?" I question. She shrugs.

"Shuichi is the only one who seems to be able to control him. If he really wanted him to stop, he would." Sonia decides. I glance at Nagito who's sitting next to him, happily peeling an orange, ignoring the fighting mutually-pinning individuals beside him.

I lean forward in my seat. "So Nagito, when are you going over to Celestia's table?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Once I finish eating, I suppose I'll head over." He responds idly. I nod back, stabbing into a piece of lettuce. 

Kokichi suddenly stops shoving apples at Shuichi's face and stares hard at me. I flinch but find myself unable to turn away from his piercing gaze.

"Uh. . .can I help you?" I ask hesitantly. 

"You're Nagito's boyfriend!" He declares suddenly. My cheeks go red.

"I mean, yeah, I guess. What of it?"

The lids of his eyes fall down slightly. "How'd you win the favor of one of the most dangerous guys in the school?" He asks curiously. 

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Nagito protests. 

"Still, I'm curious." Kokichi persists in a casual tone. 

"I. . .I'm not sure exactly how. I guess I was just lucky."

Kokichi gasps. "Oh my god and that's the title of this fanfiction. Look at everything slowly coming together!" He responds enthusiastically. 

I just roll my eyes at him.

-

"Well, I'm going to see Celestia now," Nagito announces, "Hajime, want to come with?"

I shrug. "Yeah, should be interesting. And you should have some support." I agree. Both of us then stand up and step away from the table. He then takes my hand in his and we begin making our way over to the table of the Student Council. 

"A moment of your time, Miss President." Nagito asks coolly. Celestia turns away from her conversation with Kyoko and stares at us.

"Hello, Nagito Komaeda," She greets him, "I heard you overtook Miu Iruma for second place. Congratulations." 

"Indeed I did," He agrees, "and now I'm ready to gamble with you, President." 

"With me? I see," She hums, sipping at her milk tea, "and if I don't want to?"

"Then I suppose you would be seen as a coward, not gambling against someone who has a chance at beating you. What would that say about yourself and your reputation?" Komaeda points out. 

Celestia sighs loudly. "You do have a point, I guess," She allows, narrowing her eyes, "but it will be when I decide. I can't allow you to have full control." 

Nagito smiles easily. "No problem. As long as it takes place before next Wednesday."

She takes another sip. "Naturally."

Komaeda squeezes my hand. "Thank you Miss President. I look forward to it. We'll leave you be now. Come along, Hajime." He replies, effectively ending the conversation. He then turns and begins walking back to our table, tugging me along with him. 

"Well?" Chiaki asks as we both retake our seats. Nagito grins. 

"She agreed to gamble with me. We have yet to set a date, but, it's going to happen." He informs our table.

Kokichi's eyes widen. "You really think you can beat her? 'Cause I've watched her gamble lots of times and I don't think you're up to the challenge."

Nagito chuckles. "Probably not," He agrees dreamily, "but I've been wanting to gamble with Celestia Ludenberg for such a long time now."

"Well, I think you have a shot. You're very good at gambling." I chime in. He smiles at me. 

"Aww, thanks sweetheart. I'll try not to let you down." Komaeda promises warmly. I blush slightly.

"Okay, enough boring political talk," Kokichi huffs, "now, I've dug around and gathered some Shuichi blackmail I'd like to share."

"Wait, what?!"

"Just kidding!"

-

It was nice to have a normal day without much of the stress of gambling today. It was actually kind of enjoyable but now I've got to head home and start making supper.

Placing my last book in my locker I shut the door, only to find myself face-to-face with Kyoko and Celestia. I let out a cry of shock, stumbling back slightly.

"Hello, Hajime Hinata," The President greets me, "if I could borrow a moment of your time?"

I hug my backpack close to my chest. ". . .I guess." I mumble. She nods curtly.

"I've come to ask a favor of you, Hinata. Now, you're close with Nagito Komaeda right? I believe you two are dating. . ?" She questions. 

I nod slowly. "Okay. So?" 

She smiles. "I can't have Komaeda win this election, I can't allow it," Her face darkens, "One way or another he'll be removed from my path. If you wish to keep him. . .out of harm's way, you'll sabotage him in whatever way you can to keep him from gambling with me."

My body goes rigid. "What?! You plan to hurt him?!" I exclaim. 

"Not if you keep him out of my way," She hums, "and in exchange I'll grant you any favor you can dream up. If not something. . .bad may befall him. Please consider my generosity. I did not have to offer you this at all."

But. . .me and the others were the ones who urged him to do this in the first place. Is it really fair for me to do this to him? No, I can't! But. . .if I don't Nagito could get seriously injured and it would all be my fault-uh. . .

Celestia taps her foot impatiently. "Well?" She demands. 

"It's an evil little plan you have going on here." I mutter darkly. 

She leans in closer. "That wasn't an answer." She presses. 

I glare back at her. 

"President. . ."


	17. A Night To Remember

"Can I have a day to think about it?" I ask. 

Celestia sighs loudly. "I'll see you first thing in the morning then. I'll expect your answer then," She decides, "see you, Hajime Hinata." She brushes past me, Kyoko following close behind. 

I must have stood there for about five minutes before slinging my backpack over my shoulder and heading out to the car to meet Chiaki.

-

The twenty-fifth day of the Election. Five days until the Election comes to an end, four until the school dance. 

I wake up to a text from Nagito, stating that he had a health appointment and wouldn't be at school but wished me a pleasant day. I sit up in my bed still holding tight to my cellular device. I attempt to smooth down my hair, wondering just what I'm going to do about Celestia's request. 

On the one hand, this has been Nagito's dream for a long time and a win against her guarantees his presidency. However, Celestia plans to sabotage him and injure him. And if I don't do something, he'll-

Ugh. What am I going to do? In matters of betrayal and safety, the truth and pain, which is the best option? 

I slide out of bed, slowly moving through my morning routine before heading downstairs to wait for Chiaki.

-

"Hajime Hinata."

I turn around sharply at the sound of a feminine voice, coming face to face with a stone-faced Kyoko Kirigiri. 

"Kyoko!" I exclaim, sharply as she takes a step closer. 

"No time for dilly-dally. Will you cooperate with the Student Council?" She demands. 

I hesitate. I've got to decide now. What should I do?

Betrayal to ensure safety huh. . .But I don't know if I can lie to Nagito. . .

"Well?" 

I look her straight in the eyes. "No. I can't do that to Nagito." I sigh. Kyoko's eyes narrow before she emits a low dark chuckle. 

"Very well," She responds slowly, folding her arms over her chest, "I hope you don't regret this decision." 

And with those haunting words she steps away from me and makes her way down the hall. 

I sigh. Ugh, I fucking hate Election season.

-

The rest of the day was really uneventful. In the end I decide I need to warn Komaeda about the threats right away so when Chiaki starts to drive us home I ask her to drop me off at Nagito's instead. 

"How are you going to get home?" She asks as she starts to drive a different direction.

I shrug. "I'll figure something out. Thanks Chia-bean." I reply causally, leaning back in my seat.

Chiaki gives me a suspicious glance. "Do you even plan on going home?"

My ears go red. "W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" I demand.

She giggles. "Nothing, nothing~" She hums in response, turning her attention back towards the road. 

It doesn't take long to get to Nagito's house as his mansion is not that far from the school. Chiaki drops me off at the front door, offering to bring meds for an aching hips and back together. I immediately responded by lightly hitting her several times with a flushed face and scrambling out of the vehicle, watching her laugh as she drove away. 

I walk up the front steps, trying to cool myself down, and knocking on the front door. Nagito answers a moment later, wearing a white T-shirt and dark jeans. His fluffy off-white hair is pulled back in a low ponytail. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees me standing on his porch.

"Hajime?" He asks, perplexed, "What are you doing here?" 

I shuffle my feet awkwardly. "There's something important I need to talk to you about. Can I come in?" 

He nods. "Definitely. Please come in." He replies, stepping inside so I can come in and shut the door behind us. We both head down to the basement and settle together on one of the couches. I take his hand in mine and begin to speak.

"So last night, Celestia and Kyoko approached me, and. . ."

I proceed to fill Nagito in on everything, the warnings, the threats, the deals, etc. Once I finish, he leans back in his seat, chuckling.

"Heh, is that so? How amusing." He comments. My jaw slackens slightly. 

"What?! Aren't you worried?! They're threats, Nagito, against you!" I exclaim, clutching his arm tightly. He pats the top of my hand.

"They won't actually do anything," He assures me, "it's too much paperwork. Besides, it's not like they're going to kill me or anything, that's just pointless. They're just empty threats."

"But it's the Student Council, they have the power to get away with anything! You need to take this more seriously!" I insist.

Nagito smiles, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to his chest.

"Aw, sweetheart, I'm not worried. But if you're really so concerned I'll be careful. I won't let anything happen to me." He promises.

I angle my head to look up at his face. "You mean it?" I ask in a childish tone. 

He chuckles, smooth like syrup. "You have my word." He affirms, bending down to kiss my lips swiftly.

"Alright," I agree, "I'll be on watch for you as well." 

"Good. I'm grateful." He hums back, kissing me again. He leans forward, putting his weight on me, forcing my back against the couch. He then proceeds to climb on top of me, pinning my wrists on either side of me. "Heheh....This alright?" He murmurs. 

I don't waste any time. 

"Don't you dare stop now." I respond firmly, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down on top of me, "this is actually kind of fun."

"You sure about this? It's not a bad time?"

"Positive."

-

I wake up with a hot boy right next to me. Huh? Did I spend the night at Nagito's? On a school night? 

My cheeks go pink as I remember the events of last night. Things got a little hot and heated but we didn't go as far as to do the horizontal greasy weasel tango so that's a relief. Ah, but we better hurry and get ready and go to school. 

I reach over and poke Nagito's. . .bare chest. (ASKJFVKJFNDGBJNGDBJNBGJGRN) "Hey, Nagito, get up, we've got to get to school." I say.

He rolls over, letting out a groan. "Nooo, let's just stay here for the day." He groans, grabbing blindly at my arm.

I sigh. "You already missed yesterday and education is important." I insist. 

He rolls his eyes. "Isn't it safer for me to stay home anyway?" He points out, "Stay home with me, Haji-chan." 

I press my lips together in a thin line. He does have a point there. And that new nickname is weakening my line of defense.

"Fine," I grumble, "I'll tell Chiaki I don't need a ride today. But you're making me breakfast."

He smiles in victory. "Yay, I love you, Hajime." He mumbles happily. 

"Yeah, Yeah." I mutter, reaching for my phone. As I'm about to send a text to Chiaki I suddenly freeze. I whirl around to look back at a half-naked Nagito, propped up on his elbows with an unimpressed look on his face.

". . .Did you just say you love me?" I demand.

He shrugs. "Yeah, I did. I love you, Hajime. What of it?"

My cheeks turn bright pink. "D-Do you mean that?" 

"Yep." 

"YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT!"

"Oh? Why not?" 

"I-JUST-" I stammer, "I DON'T KNOW!"

He smirks. "Aw, is the former Housepet flustered? My, my, this is a treat." He teases. 

I bury my head in my hands. "Yeah yeah whatever." I huff, shuffling closer to him, burying my head in his chest.

We lay there in silence for a few moments before I finally mutter "I love you too."

-

The entirety of the next day, the twenty-seventh day I spent worrying over Nagito who was as carefree as ever; waiting for Celestia to decide she was ready for their match. 

The day before the dance, the twenty-eighth and all six of us were sitting around our lunch table.

"I'm worried," I admit, "Celestia made that threat a few days ago and yet no one has made a move against Nagito. What if they're planning something big?"

Komaeda smiles. "Or like I said they're meaningless threats. I wish you weren't worrying so much, sweetheart." 

"I can't help it, I'm sorry Nagito. The Student Council has a lot of power and resources. . .they can do anything!"

Chiaki rubs my back. "We're not going to let anything happen to Komaeda, I promise. He's going to be fine." She assures me.

"Yeah, he's going to destroy Ludenberg and take over the school!" Kokichi agrees eagerly. 

"Don't phrase it like that." I mutter. 

"Well, I plan on trying my best for you all," Komaeda declares, "I'm ready to finish what I started. Heh, this will be fun." 

He has that scary expression on his face again. Ahh, but that's probably the attitude someone should have going into a match against Celestia Ludenberg. . .

Sonia smiles. "You are a good person, Nagito." She replies nicely. His cheeks go pink. 

"Not necessarily, aha. . .but thanks Sonia." 

". . .Is it really safe to assume that everything is going to turn out fine?" Shuichi speaks up. We all turn to look at him, making him flinch. "I just mean we're all assuming everything is going to be fine. . .what exactly is going to happen if it's not?"

Kokichi rolls his eyes. "The trick is to act like you've already won, Shumai. Gosh, you're such a worrywart!" He exclaims, hugging Shuichi's arm.

"We'll be fine. . .probably," Chiaki says, "but if not, I suppose we'll just have to endure. There won't be much left for us to do."

I sigh. "Yeah. . .after all, we're only kids. People forget that sometimes. Why does the Student Council rule over the entire school anyway?" 

Sonia rests her head on Chiaki's shoulder. "Because this is Hyakkaou Academy and nothing here will ever be normal."

"I guess you're right." 

The bell then rings and we begin to clean up our messes and stretch our legs. My eyebrows seem to currently be stuck downwards, frozen in worry. Nagito, noticing this across the table gives me a quick wink. 

I smile back at him before stepping away to dump my tray in the trash and head to class.

-

"The day of the dance is supposed to be an off-day so that the students can have the day to get ready," Chiaki says, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, "you know, since no one would probably show up to school anyway. Sonia thought it would be fun if we split our little group into two and got ready together, so, would it be alright if Shuichi and I got ready at your place tomorrow? Sonia would pick us all up in the evening."

I shrug. "Yeah, that's no problem. What time?"

"Four? The dance starts at six."

"Yep, that's good."

I let out a tired sigh, snuggling further down into my heated seat.

-

Day twenty-nine. The last day before the Election ends. The day of the Dance. 

I spent the morning sleeping in. With the stress of the Election combined with the stress of my school work and Nagito's safety must have left me feeling pretty exhausted. 

Once I'm up I make sure I iron out the suit I bought and give my face a good scrubbing down. As previously agreed upon, Chiaki and Shuichi show up around four, clothes and materials in tow. 

I take my time getting dressed, doing up my tie in front of the mirror. I brush my hair and smooth it back with Chiaki's combination of hairspray and gel. She insists on putting a little bit of concealer and foundation on my face and I finish off with a touch of Chapstick to make my lips nice and smooth. Chiaki pulls her hair back in some sort of braided up-do. She does her makeup perfectly and is wearing an off-the-shoulder, A-line, long, pearl pink, satin dress with sparkly three-inch heels. Shuichi wears a dark black suit with a black tie and shiny dark-brown shoes. Chiaki hairsprays his hair and brushes through it gently. 

"You two look so handsome!" Chiaki exclaims happily once we're all done getting ourselves prepped. 

"Says you!" I say back, admiring her stunning get-up. 

She smiles and twirls for effect, giggling as she does so. "Do you think Sonia will like it?"

"She'll love it." I assure her. 

And for the purposes of this story the doorbell rings then, making Shuichi jump. "That must be Sonia, Kokichi, and Nagito." He says. 

"I'll get it." I offer, getting up from my position on the bed. I jog quickly down the stairs and go to the front door. 

I open it and all three are standing on the porch. Sonia is standing in the center, wearing a simple red, satin, strapless, floor-length dress with black heels, hair piled neatly on top of her head. On the left is Kokichi wearing a clean white suit and a checkered tie, hair pinned back behind his head. And on the right is-. . .HOLY SHIT

Nagito is standing there casually, hands shoved in his pants pockets. He's wearing a cream-colored suit with a matching tie and light-brown shoes. His wavy hair is pulled back in a low ponytail and his eyelashes look like they've been curled. To some it all up, he looks hotter than hell.

Komaeda notices my gawking and turns away with rosy cheeks. 

"Hey guys," I greet them, "one moment, I'll get Chiaki and Shuichi." 

I then turn and jog back into the couch. I yell up the stairs that it's time to go and five minutes later we're all settled in this limo that Sonia apparently rented. The blonde produces a bottle of champagne and six glasses and we all settle in for the ride.

-

It's so loud in here. 

The gymnasium is packed with people from all years in their fanciest clothing, just partying away to lame, modern-day music. 

Sonia finds a table big enough for six and we make camp there. Of course it's not long before Kokichi grabs onto Shuichi and drags him onto the dancefloor. Some friends of Sonia wave her over and she brings Chiaki over to meet them, leaving Nagito and I alone at the table.

He drums his fingers idly on the table, letting out a soft exhale as he glances around the room.

"You look. . .so handsome." I say, giving him a shy smile. 

His cheeks go pink. "Oh please. Compared to you I look like the trash I am on the inside," He then smiles mischievously, "shall I compare thee to a summer's day, Hajime? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lea-"

"Stop quoting Shakespeare, you big dork." I grumble, slapping him lightly. 

"Fine. But you do look so wonderful, sweetheart," He chuckles, leaning in closer, "it's all I can do to keep myself from tearing you apart right here right now."

My entire face goes bright red. "You. . .YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC!" I protest. 

He grins. "Why? It's the truth. You're so adorable." He says, kissing the knuckles of my hand. 

"Stopppp." I whine. 

A slower song comes on just then and we both watch as couples start to pair up to share in the dance. I turn to Nagito with a slight shrug.

"Wanna. . .Care to dance?" I offer.

He grins. "Yes, of course."

I take his hand and lead him out onto the dance floor. He puts his hand on the lower part of my back and I place one on his shoulder. He pulls me closer, taking my free hand in his as we begin to sway. 

The music picks up a little and we both laugh and smile, twirling around the floor. A little ways away from us, Sonia and Chiaki are holding each other close and smiling like they're the only two people in the world. And then there are Kokichi and Shuichi, who aren't dancing in tune with the music at all but are enjoying themselves immensely. 

It doesn't really get better than this, does it?

-

After a few songs, the six of us return to the table, a blissful feeling radiating throughout our little group. But that mood soon fizzles when we notice a small white envelope placed in front of the seat Nagito was sitting at.

He picks it up slowly and immediately opens it. Inside is a note. His eyes quickly scan it over before he looks up and meets the gaze of all of us one by one.

And then he says;

"Celestia is ready to gamble."


	18. Russian Roulette Is Not The Same Without A Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARE WE GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM   
>  YA GOT A BONE TO PICK  
>  YOU'VE COME SO FAR WHY NO-

I'm at his side in an instant.

"Really?" I say, reading the note over his shoulder. And sure enough listed is a time ten minutes from now, a location, and a signature from Miss Celestia Ludenberg. 

"Yeah," He says and then frowns, "and it's about time too! The Election ends tomorrow at noon!"

I nudge his shoulder. "Better late than never. . .but are we sure this isn't a trap?"

He rolls his eyes. "Hajime, it's fine. Nothing is going to happen to me or anyone. Why don't you come along with me if you're so worried?" He offers. 

I tilt my head. "She won't be mad if you don't come alone?"

He shrugs. "I was hoping to bring one or two of you along for moral support anyway, so it's fine."

"I'll come." Chiaki offers, stepping forward. 

Nagito's eyes widen. "Really? Thanks, Chiaki!"

I frown. "Should we get going now?"

Nagito glances at his watch and nods. "Yeah, we better get going."

-

The hallways are empty and dark at night-especially when the majority of the student body is gathered in the gymnasium. Nagito walks on ahead of Chiaki and I, each step filled with determination and purpose. 

Finally, we're going to have Nagito's match against Celestia; we've successfully kept him safe until then! I guess they really were empty threats, huh?

"Hey. . .Do you guys hear something?" Chiaki asks suddenly, glancing around. Nagito and I both pause in our tracks listening carefully but coming up with nothing.

"Probably just a mouse." Nagito muses before continuing on down the hall, both of us hurrying to catch up to him. 

We walk in silence for a few moments before I hear a bit of rustling in the distance, making me freeze in my tracks. Nagito turns to me with a curious glance.

"I hear something now." I murmur. Chiaki's eyes widen.

"You hear it too?"

I nod. Nagito sighs, folding his arms over his chest. "What am I listening for?" He asks.

"Rustling." Chiaki and I reply together. Komaeda tilts his head, listening intently.

The sound changes suddenly, changing from rustling to. . .footsteps? Wait. . .

I whirl around suddenly and see a figure slowly approaching us. They're wearing a dark black suit, and have features such as long black hair tied back in a ponytail and piercing red eyes. 

Izuru Kamukura. . !

They pull something shiny out of their jacket pocket-iS THAT A GUN?! 

I open my mouth to warn Nagito and Chiaki-but it's too late. Izuru takes aim and fires at Nagito. I do the first thing that comes to mind: I dive in front of the bullet's track.

A sharp pain fills my knee, making me cry out as I fall to the ground.

NAGITO POV

I whirl around at a sudden cry of pain. On the floor is Hajime clutching a fast-bleeding knee and howling in pain. Chiaki is by his side immediately, trying to calm him down. 

I glance up towards the end of the hall and see a figure retreating down the hall. I move to go after him but Chiaki laces her fingers around my pants leg, stopping me in my tracks. 

"Let them go, it's not worth it." She says firmly. I drop to my knees in front of Hajime, reaching to examine his knee.

"Damn, Hajime, you got fucking shot for me!" I exclaim. 

"Nagito. . ." He rasps hoarsely, "Ah! Wow this is the worse pain I've ever felt, fuck, aha. . ! You've. . .you've got to gamble with Celestia! Or else this will all be in vain, y'know?"

My eyes widen. "I. . .I can't just leave you like this!" I insist.

"Nagito," Chiaki pipes up, "I'll take care of Hajime. He'll be fine, I. . .I can get him to the hospital. . .probably. So go see Celestia before Izuru comes back!"

I exchange a worried look with Hajime, who's struggling to hold in tears as he lets out silent screams of pure agony. "Hajime, will you be alright?"

"No," He grunts back, "but go!"

I climb back on my feet, shooting one last worried glance at Hajime before taking off down the hall.

-

I raise my fist and pound harshly against the door. This has gone too far. My darling got injured trying to shield me and now I'm more than willing to get blood on my hands. 

The door is slowly opened by a neutral-faced Kyoko. I glare at her, shoving her out of my way as I enter the room. Celestia is sitting in a throne-like chair fiddling with a gun. By her side is Kirumi Tojo, ready to oversee the last official gamble of this year's Election. My only hope (other than Hajime of course) is that she'll remain completely neutral like all members of the Election Committee should. 

"Celestia." I say coldly, causing her to look up, "You've massively pissed me off now. And now I'm going to finish you off."

She smirks. "Is that so? Well then, let's settle this right now." 

I stepped closer to her. "What are we going to play?"

She twirls the gun around her finger before pointing it at me. "Russian Roulette." 

I smile. "Awesome. That's my favorite game. I've never lost."

"Heh. . .neither have I. This should be interesting." 

I take a seat across from her and we both turn to Kirumi. "It's been agreed that essentially this is a gamble for the actual presidency-no votes need be staked." Celestia tells her, Kirumi dutifully nodding back.

"I'd like to add another condition," I say, "the loser, if they survive that is, has to leave Hyakkaou Academy."

Celestia nods thoughtfully. "Very well. Then let's begin this life-threatening game of chance. Kirumi?"

The Committee Member clears her throat. "Russian Roulette," She explains, "only one chamber will be loaded and then spun so no one knows where the bullet is. However for legal reasons I'm changing the rules to increase chances of survival. They can aim anywhere they want below the neck. If the gun fires in your hand you lose and you're gone. Winner is the next President, simple enough?" 

"Sounds good to me."

"Should be fun." Celestia agrees.

"Then we'll begin." Kirumi sighs. She loads a single bullet into the chamber before spinning it several times. She then produces a coin. "We'll flip to see who goes first. Call it in the air, Miss President." She directs before tossing it up into the air.

"Tails." Celestia responds evenly. The coin settles on the floor, revealing the symbol "Tails." Celestia grins, taking the gun and pointing it at my chest. "Now then, let's begin-this THRILLING GAME OF RUSSIAN ROULETTE!"

She pulls the trigger.

HAJIME POV (SOME TIME LATER)

I let out a groan as I rest my head against my pillow. The five of us have been in this hospital for a while now. The doctor had just left having begun to treat my knee and give me painkillers. 

Kokichi has settled himself on Shuichi's lap in the corner of my room. Sonia had gone out to get some snacks and Chiaki wouldn't stop hovering over me. 

"Guys. . .I'm sorry. If I had been smarter then we could've been back at the Dance having a good time. If it weren't for my stupidity, than-"

Chiaki holds up her hand, effectively shutting me up. "Stop that," She commands, "if it weren't for your bravery, Nagito would have been in a life-threatening position right now and Celestia would automatically continue her hellish rein over our school. . .probably. Now we've still got a shot."

"And Nagito will surely reward you for this!~" Kokichi agrees mischievously. 

"Here you are!" Sonia announces, coming back into the room holding bags of chips and chocolate bars from the vending machine, "I am positively starving!"

She tosses a bag of potato chips at me and I accept it gratefully. "So what did the Doctor say?" The blonde asks, sitting down at my bedside.

I sigh. "She says it's going to be a lot of rest, recovery, and physio but luckily the bullet didn't lodge in my knee too deep so I'll be able to walk on it again in the future. They'll give me some crutches and let me out soon enough." I explain. 

"At least it is not as bad as it could have been!" She chirps optimistically. 

"Indeed," I agree dryly, "now no more badgering! I'm in a lot of pain and hungry as heck!"

NAGITO POV

B A N G !

The barrel she fired was empty. Such luck!

I don't waste any time. I reach forward and snatch the gun from her hand. I aim it towards her heart and grin. "A one-in-five chance of survival. . .do you think you'll be lucky this time?" I ask her casually.

She shrugs back at me. "Surely I've survived much worse, Komaeda. Stop delaying, and shoot the gun."

I smile. "With pleasure!" 

And then I fire. No bullet. The chances of getting hit have increased even more.

I cross one leg over the other, sucking in a breath of excitement. 1/4!! I then hold the gun out to Celestia who accepts it daintily. She doesn't waste any time turning it around and immediately firing it at me. 

Nothing comes out. 1/3 ehe!~

It's my turn again now. I examine the gun in my hands briefly before aiming at Celestia's thigh. It's courteous to aim for somewhere a little safer now that chances are higher, no? 

BAM! 

. . .Ugh, nothing.

This next shot now will determine who the winner is, now that there's a fifty/fifty chance. It all comes down to luck now. 

Celestia points the gun at me again, letting out a heavy sigh.

And then she pulls the trigger.

HAJIME POV

"How are you faring, Hajime?" Sonia asks softly. 

I groan. "A little better now, but it still hurts. I mean, the painkillers took the edge off but it still quite hurts," I glance at the door, "Is Komaeda coming?"

She sighs. "I'm sorry you're in pain."

"I've texted Komaeda to get down here as soon as he's done with Celestia." Shuichi announces. I let out a breath of relief.

"Good, I need him."

"What about your family?" Sonia asks. I shrug helplessly.

"They're out of town. I'll tell them in the morning, I guess." I decide, trying to readjust myself so that I'm more comfortable.

Suddenly, a nurse pokes her head through the door. "Hinata, you have a visitor." They say before a figure pushes their way past them and into the room. 

Standing there awkwardly, is Ibuki Mioda. Half of her hair is pulled back and they're wearing heavy, dark eye-makeup. She dons a black and red tutu, strapless, asymmetrical dress and calf-high black boots. 

They give me a worried look and slowly come a little closer to me. We both regard each other silently for a few moments before she opens her mouth and speaks.

". . .Ibuki would like to apologize to you and Komaeda Nagito on behalf of the Student Council. The rest of us had no idea Kyoko and Celestia were planning that." She sighs. 

Chiaki opens her mouth to give them an earful but I quickly wave her off. "It's okay, Ibuki. I don't blame you or the others." I assure them. She smiles with relief.

"Ibuki is so glad to hear you say that," They giggle slightly, "Ibuki and the others would like to pay for your treatment."

My eyes widen. "Really? You sure?"

Ibuki scratches her arm. "It's the least Ibuki and Co. can do. And Ibuki will tell you a secret. . .Ibuki wants Komaeda to be President now. Ibuki thinks Celestia lets the power get to her head." They admit. 

I nod in agreement. "I never thought anyone would go this far." I agree, gesturing to my leg for emphasis. 

"Again, Ibuki is so sorry."

"Like I said; it's not your fault," I glance out the window; 

"I sure hope Nagito is doing better than I am. . ."


	19. Hope For The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticlimactic conclusion. Or something. But it's nice to write a happy ending for once I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my baby for a while aha but it's over now. I hope you liked it and stuff aha.

NAGITO POV

Out of the barrel comes a bullet. 

It flies across the room towards me in what has got to be less than a second. Fortunately, her aim is a little off and her bullet merely skims my left shoulder.

"Ouch!" I exclaim, wincing a little. I don't think it will require too much attention. I'll just see a doctor quickly after this to be sure. . .

"What. . .What is this?!" Celestia shouts angrily, throwing the gun down on the floor.

Ah, I've almost forgotten that this means Celestia's lost, huh?

". . .Celestia Ludenberg has lost and will therefore be leaving Hyakkaou Academy. As agreed upon previously, Nagito Komaeda is the next President of Hyakkaou Academy." Kirumi announces with a weary sigh before leaving the room, going back to the dance most likely. 

I jump, smiling. "I'm the next President?" I point to myself, "Me?! Wow. I've beat the great Celestia Ludenberg and quite easily! Not so tough now, are you? You couldn't even send a competent hitman!" I taunt. 

Celestia appears to be shaking with rage, Kyoko hurrying to comfort her girlfriend as I stand and stretch. I'd love to stay and gloat a little more but I really should get going to see Hajime. . . "Now I'm terribly sorry but I've got to go. My boyfriend is waiting for me in his hospital bed! Bye now!" I chirp, practically skipping out of the room.

HAJIME POV

Shuichi leaps out of his seat, eyes nearly bulging out of his face as he stares down at his phone in shock. "Komaeda beat Celestia in a modified Russian Roulette! It's a runaway so he's going to be crowned the next President tomorrow! He's on his way here!" He announces happily.

I sit up in my chair. "Really? He did it? That's amazing!" I exclaim, clapping my hands together. Chiaki beams.

"He did it! He really did it!" She agrees, wiping a tear of happiness from her eye. Shuichi squeezes Kokichi's hand.

"He'll be up here any second now." He informs us. 

Suddenly the door flies open and a very tired-looking Nagito walks into the room, rubbing his eyes. 

"Nagito!" I cry out semi-pathetically, reaching out for him. 

He looks down at me and smiles. "Hey sweetheart," He greets me, "how are you holding up?"

I shrug. "Better now that you're here." I respond shyly, looking away with rosy cheeks.

Komaeda looks around at everyone else. "Hey everyone, I'm sorry to ask this but could you guys give me a moment alone with Hajime?" He asks.

Kokichi opens his mouth to protest but Shuichi clamps his hand over his mouth before he can do so. "It'll be no problem. Guys, let's go look at the babies in the Maternity Ward." He suggests.

"Great idea!" Sonia agrees and with that the four of them walk out of the room. Nagito shuts the door behind them before coming to sit on my bed, eyes furrowed in worry.

"Hajime. . .I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. If I believed you, you wouldn't be here right now with a painful gunshot wound!" He says sadly.

I reach for his hand and grab it. "Hey, it's no problem. It's not your fault. I chose to dive in front of that bullet, you didn't force me. Besides if I didn't do that it would have been much worse for you, and that would've destroyed me too, so chin up, okay?" I explain.

He sighs, staring down at his lap. "Hajime. . .it's not safe for you to be around me. Or any of the others for that matter. I've got a lot of enemies and seem to always get myself into all sorts of trouble, it's not safe." 

My eyes widen. "What?! No, I'm not going anywhere!" I fold my arms over my chest, "and I really fancy you too, ya know." I pout. 

He smiles. "Really? It's a bad decision but if you're sure I won't object to it, sweetheart." 

I grin. "I'm certain." I lean forward and kiss his cheek, "So, you're going to be President, huh? You really did it."

Komaeda laughs awkwardly. "I guess so. But now that I'm going into office I have no idea how to leave. I mean, I know what I have to do but I'm not sure how to do it." He admits. 

I pat his shoulder. "I'm certain you can do it. I believe in you." I reassure him. 

"Oh please, I was only able to do it with all of you guys' support. Which reminds me," He looks up and into my eyes, "when you come back to school, I want you to be my Secretary. I want you close by all the time, Hajime. What do you say?"

My eyes widen. "You want me to join the Student Council with you? Even though I absolutely suck at gambling? Is that allowed? Don't you have to be talented at gambling to be a part of it?" I question.

"Oh you know what, we can change that!"

"Why?"

He grins. "Because I'm the President."

I roll my eyes and smile at him. "You're really something else, Nagito. I love you."

"I love you too, Hajime." 

-

A Couple Days Later. . .

I knock on the door of the Student Council Meeting Room. 

"Come in!" A cheerful voice calls back.

I push the door open and hobble into the room, leaning heavily on my crutches. Standing with his back to me looking out the window is President Nagito Komaeda. 

"President Komaeda!" I say. 

The fluffy-haired boy turns around with a bright smile on his face. "Secretary Hinata!" He giggles, "welcome back to school. Let me help you into a chair."

He rushes over to assist me but I wave him off before he can do anything. "I've been sitting in a bed for days. I'd like to stand for once." I insist. 

He smiles. "Very well. So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" 

I frown playfully. "Can't I visit my boyfriend in the presidential office? I missed you!" I respond. 

"I see I see, sweetheart. I'm glad you're here." He responds, pressing a soft kiss to my boyfriend. I turn my chin away and he frowns. "What, what's wrong?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "You missed!" I scold. 

He cocks his head. "What do you mean, Haji-"

I cut him off by leaning forward and pressing my lips against his. He stumbles back slightly, startled before wrapping his hands around my waist, steadying me before leaning into it. 

We break apart a moment later, both gasping for breath before I smile at him. "That was better." I tell him, earning a lighthearted chuckle. 

"Thanks for showing me sweetheart."

"No problem, darling."

The door opens again, and entering the room are Chiaki and Sonia, walking hand in hand. They approach us quickly, both expressions bright.

"I'd thought we'd find you here." Chiaki tells me, nudging my shoulder playfully. 

"It feels right having you in office, Komaeda." Her blonde-haired girlfriend tells him. He ducks his head modestly.

"That's kind of you to say, but I couldn't have accomplished this without all of your guys' help."

"And the school is already a happy place for it." A new voice chimes in. Standing in the doorway is Shuichi, holding tight to Kokichi's hand. It's nice to see them as an official couple.

Kokichi squeezes his boyfriend's hand and races across the room to join us, Shuichi struggling to keep up. 

Nagito smiles. "I'm glad I was able to please all of you. I'm really happy to have met you guys." He tells us honestly, looking each of us in the eye one at a time.

"Komaeda, you big cheeseball, I love you." I murmur affectionately, getting a blush in response. 

"Love you too." He replies quickly before turning his gaze back to the window. I limp over to his side and look out the window as well.

"What are we looking at?" I ask. 

He shrugs. "Nothing in particular. Just admiring the view."" He answers.

I turn to him and grin. "I like this view."

His eyebrows raise as he grins. "Someone is certainly feeling confident today. I like it."

I lean into him, resting my head on his shoulder to the best of my ability. We're soon joined by the others, Sonia and Chiaki next to me and Shuichi and Kokichi next to Nagito. We stand there in silence for a few moments, just looking at the outside. 

". . .Things will be good for now on," Komaeda says finally, "I'm certain of it. I'll make sure of it." 

"Oh dear, but be sure not to overwork yourself, Nagito." Sonia replies worriedly. 

He grins. "I won't, don't worry. But I'm looking forward to what kind of people will be determined to challenge the President." The fluffy boy wonders dreamily.

"Maybe someone who will defeat you?"

"Oh, I look forward to being defeated some day. If not Celestia, then I wonder who?" He says, a slight laugh escaping him. 

"I'm just glad no one died and we had an overall happy ending." Shuichi pipes up. 

Komaeda looks down at me. "It was a happy ending, huh? How nice for a change. And I'm especially glad to have got you Hajime. I love you." He tells me.

I blush.

"I love you too, Nagito."

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on instagram under lace_lemon or lesbian.komaedaa ig
> 
> You can send requests or stuff if you dare


End file.
